A New Life
by ChaosDream
Summary: Voldemort died on that fateful night of Halloween. But not without leaving something for our young hero. A few surprises and something no one wants to have...and yet every Slytherin craves it. 30.06.05:Under construction!check profile
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic. I am Dutch so mind the grammar errors and stuff like that.

This is the second version of chapter 1. I just had to post this, I couldn't wait. So for those that just have started reading: Don't bother with chapter 2 right know. It is completely out of place.

Summary: Voldemort died on that fateful night of Halloween. But not without leaving something for our young hero. A few surprises and something no one wants to have...and yet every Slytherin craves it.

'Thought'

_'Inner voice or dreams'_

"Speaking"

**"ParselTongue"**

---------------

Chapter 1

The-Boy-Who-Lived

---------------

_Lily, take Harry, I will stop him._

James Potter is dead.

_He is walking upstairs towards the nursery_.

_No! Have mercy._

Lily Potter is dead.

_He walks towards the young child that is on the ground. He raised his wand and the next moment there is a blinding green light._

Lord Voldemort is dead

Not even a piece of bone or clothing survives. Even his soul is dead, only one thing survived.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived is born_

----------

Harry Potter is being taken away from the ruins what was once his home by a giant named Rubeus Hagrid. He will be going to Privet Drive number 4. Upon arrival, two other people are waiting there for him: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

'"Ah Rubeus, just in time.'" Said Albus.

Rubeus Hagrid gives Dumbledore a bundle of blankets and within those bundles is a boy with scar on his forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt. They are all staring at the little bundle, smiling and cooing at it. Dumbledore then walks to the front door and put the bundle of blankets on the doorstep of Privet Drive number 4.

And in the next moment they are gone. Not knowing what will happen too the savior of the Wizarding World.

-----------

The next morning the little bundle is discovered by Petunia Dursley. Not knowing what to do, Petunia Dursley takes the boy into the living room and calls for her husband Vernon Dursley. They decided to take the boy in and swore to never mention his parents to him, no matter what. They would do everything to make sure the boy does not grow up to be one of _them._

-----------

Harry Potter age 7 runs into the garden because Uncle Vernon was mad at him. Somehow his teacher's hair turned blue and his Uncle blamed him for that. He was now hiding under the hedge. He heard his Uncle screaming. He would be spending the next couple of days in this spot if he didn''t want to be used as a punch bag.

**'"Stupid humans, disturbing my rest. How dare they!'"**

'"Who said that'" He looked around franticly but he saw no one except for a snake that was curled up at his feet and hissing dangerously.

**'"You can speak my tongue young hatchling?'"** By now Harry believed he was going crazy. Maybe his uncle was right and he was a freak.

**'"Answer me hatchling! Can you speak my tongue?'"** He was trying to answer the snake but he was still sitting there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. After a few minutes which consisted of the snake glaring at him, he finally was able to answer the snake. To his surprise he answered not in words but in the language of the snake.

**'"Yes, I can understand you'"**

And this was the beginning of a new life, for him and his pet snake Celiel.

The only problem was The Dursleys.

------------

Not long after the Dursleys found out about Celiel. He was thrown in his cupboard under the stairs and he was to stay there till the end of time. Well at least according to his Uncle. Not an half an hour later he heard screams coming from the living room. He could vaguely hear his Uncle say 'Damn snake' and other colourful words. He could of course tell her to quit, but this was so much more fun.

That's how Uncle Vernon found him when his door was opened, grinning like a maniac. He was dragged out of his cupboard and into the living room right in front of Celiel. She looked at him questionable and started rambling on about how those humans should treat her Harry better. He (Harry) listened like a good boy and kept encouraging her, in the snake language.

The Dursleys were now officially afraid of Harry. They didn't dare to lay one finger on him with Celiel around.

Not soon after he managed to get Dudleys second bedroom.

Harry now had only one tiny small problem. Okay, scrap that, it was huge. During the day and when he was awake there were no problems. But when he went to sleep that's when the problem would start. For as long as he can remember he has been dreaming about gory rooms, bloody battles and snakes.

After a nightmare he would wake up drenched in cold sweat, and afraid to go back to sleep. So he was forced to accept them. But he couldn't talk about, to no one. Believe me when I say that when he met Celiel things changed. He could talk to her about it. But the damage was already done. Without knowing, he began to like things a seven-year old should not know about.

And after years of bottling it all up, he could release it. In a way no one can even begin understand.

------------

On a normal average day morning the mail arrived like usual. And like usual Uncle Vernon was about shout at young Harry (old habits die hard) to get the mail, but decided he didn''t want to be on Harry's bad-side today so he asked Harry politely to get the mail. That worked and Harry fetched the mail like the 'good boy' he is. While on his the way back to the kitchen he noticed that there was a letter addressed to him. Curiosity got the better of him so he checked the envelope.

It was thick and it looked to be made of parchment. But the most curious thing about it was the address; Harry Potter, Second smallest bedroom, Privet drive, Surrey. So when he entered the kitchen and sat back on his chair with his letter, that's when Dudley shouted that he had a letter. His uncle and aunt saw the letter, looked at each other and they paled immediately. They even thought of demanding the letter from the boy, but they decided against it.

Harry, being the smart little guy he is, noticed this and asked them in is most innocent voice. '"Do you know who this letter is from? You certainly look like you might know it.'"

His uncle and Aunt shared a glance and decided he could open it while they prepared themselves mentally for what was to come. "Go on Harry, open up your letter."

He was already planning to open the letter, with or without their approval.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'"What do they mean with this?'" He asked getting angrier with the minute '"What kind of sick joke is this?'" When no answer came he stormed out of the kitchen to find Celiel. They would have a nice long talk about this. For he had a feeling that she knew more about this. And after that he would interrogate his aunt.

------------------------------------------

Second version of chapter 1 done. 17 more to go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I for one, am satisfied with it.

--ChaosDream--


	2. Chapter 2

Second version of chapter 2 finally done. Chapter 3 is going to take a while because I am going on vacation for two weeks.

---

Summary: Voldemort died on that fateful night of Halloween. But not without leaving something for our young hero. A few surprises and something no one wants to have...and yet every Slytherin craves it.

---

'Thought'

_'Inner voice or dreams'_

"Speaking"

**"ParselTongue"**

-----------

Chapter 2

Severus Snape

-----------

On number four, Privet Drive chaos was about to erupt…

----

Harry stormed the stairs up in search of Celiel. As he entered his room, she was sleeping peacefully on the bed. But not for long.

**"Wake up, you lazy snake!"** He practically screamed it in the snake language. Her head shot up and darted around the room in confusion. When her eyes fell on Harry's angry form she let out an angry hiss.

**"What is wrong with you?"** She asked concerned. He may be angry with her, but she would remain calm no matter what.

**"What is wrong with me? I will tell you what is wrong with me." **He started sarcastically. **"I received this lovely letter from a certain wizard school telling me I am accepted at said school."** He finished with a sneer on his face.

**"Don't take that tone with me hatchling. I do not mind that you take your anger out on me but I do not wish to be accused of something."** Seeing the surprise in his eyes for a moment she explained. **"Yes, I can see that you were trying to accuse me for not telling you."** Harry calmed down quickly after hearing this and went to sit on the bed next to Celiel. **"Now that you have calmed down, what is it that you like to ask me?"**

He took in another calming breath and asked what was bothering him. **"Did you know that there was a Wizarding world?"** There, he said it.

**"Yes Harry, I know there is a Wizarding world."** She said looking straight into his eyes. "But before you start on me again, hear me out." If a snake could take a deep breath she would be doing that now. **"But they did something to me. I don't know what, but when I was asked the right question I could answer. And only then. You must understand this Harry."** She begged at seeing the cold look in his eyes. "Please, do not be angry with me. There was nothing I could do."

Harry realized that she thought he was angry with her. **"Celiel, I am not angry with you."** He said softly. **"I am angry with those who did this to you."**

**"Good, because I don't like the idea of having you for dinner."** Celiel joked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. **"I believe you have an appointment with those humans now. Am I Correct?"**

**"Yes you are correct. Now I want you to behave yourself young lady while I go talk to those big and bad humans."**

He could hear her laughter at the bottom of the chairs.

---

Those big and bad humans were still in the kitchen when he walked back in.

How convenient

His Aunt Petunia instantly turned to him and started to speak. "Now now Harry, don't become angry with us. We did this for your own good." She tried to explain. But failing miserably.

"For my own good? He said disbelievingly. "My arse." He muttered as an afterthought. But wait, if they did this for his 'own good', that means that they knew he was a wizard. "Aunt Petunia?" He started sweetly. How come you know about all of this? Is it true that there is a Wizarding world?" Ok, he already knew the answer to that question, but it wouldn't hurt to see how they would respond to this.

Then there was silence.

His uncle suddenly stood up and slammed his fist on the table, his face purple with rage. "You are NOT going to that school!"

Then Dudley decided that he was ignored long enough. "DAD, what is this all about? What kind of school are you talking about?" The fat whale said while standing up and slamming his fist on the table.

"Not now, Dudley, Go to your room!" Vernon screamed. "NOW" when he wasn't going.

And all the while Harry stayed silent and watched the spectacle with a small smile on his lips; actually it looked more like a grin.

"Soooo Uncle Vernon, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Harry drawled in a bored tone.

So his Aunt and Uncle explained everything; from the day that his mother got her letter until the day she died. They even showed him the letter that Dumbledore left behind. While he progressed all this information, the Dursleys slowly walked out of the kitchen. Just a precaution, mind you, incase he gets angry and directed it at them.

Picking up the envelope he noticed that there were two more pieces of parchment. On one piece was his list of school supplies and on the other was a note that he will be picked up by someone with the name of Severus Snape to get his school supplies and tell him everything that he needed to know about the wizarding world.

Celiel decided that moment to slither into the kitchen. She was actually a little bit worried when she didn't hear anymore shouting. Harry immediately focused his attention on her.

**"So Celiel, are you perhaps a magical snake? Since you know about wizards and stuff."** He asked tentatively.

**"Not that I am aware of."** She said as she slowly wrapped herself around Harry.

Well he could change that of course. Who knew what he could do with magic. **"Celiel?"** he waited until he had her full attention **"Maybe I can make you magical?"**

Harry now noticed that he was alone in the kitchen and so he walked back to the living room and went to sit on the couch. Completely ignoring the constant glances his Uncle and Aunt were sending him. He was actually surprised that they weren't going to start a conversation. So he took the initiative.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Someone is going to pick me up around eleven o'clock to explain everything about the wizarding world and…" But he never got to finish his sentence because uncle Vernon interrupted him.

"I told you already, you are not going to THAT school so that an old man can teach you a few magic tricks!" Vernon practically hissed and because of that they didn't notice the man that popped into the hall.

"If you say another word about Headmaster Dumbledore I will hex you into the oblivion." Said a cold voice that belonged to the man who was walking into the living room.

All three people turned their head around to look at the man. There in front of them was a man with greasy black hair, black clothes, crooked nose and a murderous look in his eyes that was directed at Vernon Dursley.

"I am Professor Severus Snape; I am here to pick up Potter" he nearly spat that name "and take him to Diagon Alley." He finished with a sneer.

Great, he didn't even the man and he already hated him.. "Well then, that would be me _Professor Snape._" Harry said. Well he could return the kindness he was bestowed with, couldn't he?

"_Potter_, get your school supply list, then we can go."

"Yes, _Professor_ _Snape._" In the same way Snape addressed to him.

He walked back to the kitchen to get his supply list. He saw in the corner of his eye that Celiel was lying in the garden and enjoying the sun. He was about to walk to her to tell her he was going away but Snape called him again and so he went to the living room.

"Sir? I don't want to be rude but how are we going to Diagon Alley?"

A cruel smile appeared on Snape's face. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Apparating."

But before he got to ask what it was Snape took his arm and with a 'Plop' they were gone from Privet Drive number 4 and apparated straight into The Leaky Cauldron.

------------

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

--ChaosDream--


	3. Chapter 3

'Thought'

'_Inner voice'_

"Speaking"

"**Parseltongue"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no need to remind me.

----------

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

----------

The pub was filled with the noise of clinking glasses and people talking. All of that stopped when they noticed who entered their pub. Although it was not rare that someone Apparated into the pub, but this time it was _who_ was rare.

None other than Harry Potter had appeared among their midst. Everyone was staring at him and some even gaping, but none dared to move. And all the while a very agitated Snape was waiting for his charge to move. When that didn't happen he, Snape, was seriously thinking of dragging that infernal child with him. Though that would mean he would have to touch the child. Oh well, someone got to do the dirty jobs.

So he grabbed the child by its upper arm and the entire pub woke up from his spell. Everyone hurried to Harry to either introduce their selves or to simple touch him.

"Ah, Mr. P-P-Potter." Harry turned his head around to see a man walking straight to him. The other guests were even making room for him. As an afterthought it could be because of the man's smell. You see, he was wearing a turban that smelled like garlic, and his robes gave off a disgusting odour like they haven't been washed in a very long time.

He too took Harry's hands in his own and started shaking them. All the while with a big happy smile on his face that irritated the hell out of Snape and Harry. And the worst part had yet to come; the introduction.

"Good m-morning, I-I-I was ex-x-xpecting you. I am going to be you D-Defense Against t-t-the Dark A-Arts P-Professor. Not that you need it o-of course." He let go of Harry's hands and disappeared back into the crowd.

'Well, that was weird. I wonder why they all want to shake hands with me.' What better way to find out than to ask your professor. But said professor wasn't paying attention to his charge. So he tugged on Snape's arm and he was immediately dragged of to a door in the back. The door leads to a small alley next to the pub. Again he wanted to ask Snape a question but this time the man drew his wand and tapped a brick. The bricks moved aside to reveal an archway.

"Where are we?" He asked dazedly, still amazed at what he saw. Snape rolled his eyes but answered nonetheless.

"This is Diagon Alley. Now stop gaping and move."

Gee, that man really needed to fix his temper, but he followed his professor trough the archway. And they where walking straight trough it, not even stopping to look at the windows let alone to buy something. Ok, time to play dumb.

"Where are we going?" Snape repressed a groan but didn't answer. He would try again. "Sir, where are we going?" This time he could hear the growl of irritation.

"To Gringotts. To collect your money that was left by your parents." Snape snapped.

And then he saw it: An immense white building complete with towers. The front doors were made out of gold and were pulled open by strange creatures. Inside they faced another door with a rhyme on it. Snape didn't allow him to read it and marched straight on, hopefully, into the real bank. His wish became true and stepped into the real bank. Everywhere he looked he saw those strange creatures. Some were weighing gold and diamonds, other were helping customers and others were doing god knows what.

Snape walked to a counter with a creature behind it, and by the looks of things he wasn't doing anything. From his pocket Snape pulled a small key and gave it to the creature. The creature looked at it and nodded.

"Griphook." He called and another one of those things was coming their way. He was given the key and told us to follow him. We walked to a wall with many doors and Griphook opened one and stepped into the cart. He gestured for us to come as well. The ride was fast and fun but extremely confusing. He tried to remember the way but they were making many twists and turns that he lost count.

A few minutes later they stopped and Griphook stepped out of the cart. With his finger he traced a small line on the wall. The wall behind it disappeared and an enormous vault was revealed. I too stepped out of the cart and walked to the vault. It was filled with golden and bronze coins. He saw a few diamonds, even a few books.

Ten minutes later they were back outside heading towards Madam Malkin robes for all occasions. He was ushered inside by Snape and dragged off by woman to the back. He was put on a stool and his measurements were taken. Next to him was a girl with fuzzy brown hair and hazel eyes. She saw him looking and immediately started to question him.

"Are going to Hogwarts too? I can't wait till September the first. Do you know what house you will be in? I hope I will get sorted into Ravenclaw. That's the house for who like to learn. Did you know that? Oh by the way my name is Hermione Granger. What is your name?"

Thankfully he was saved by Madam Malkin saying that she was done with the Granger girl. He barely met the girl and already he couldn't stand her.

"Alright dear, you are done. Here you go." And she gave him the bag with his clothes in it. Now for the rest of his robes.

"Madam, I would also like a few robes in the colours: dark blue and a dark green please." He asked sweetly. No woman could resist those big green eyes of his, so she happily complied with his request. She told him that he could pick his robes up in an hour.

Next they went to the bookshop. But instead of going with Harry inside Snape walked in the direction of what looked like a potions store.

"Professor, where are going? I thought that we would go and buy my books now."

"I will go and get your potions ingredients while get your books. I want this _trip_ to be over as soon as possible."

Oh well, who cares. He shrugged and walked into the bookshop. First he got his schoolbooks and he putted that on the counter. Next he walked to a section of the bookshop that was a little shadier than the rest. There was also no sign above it telling what kind of books were there. He lazily scanned the titles of the books until one captured his attention. Checking to see if no one was looking he grabbed the book and started to skim trough it. The book was actually quite interesting on second thought and he went back to check the shelves for more books. Unfortunately none of the other books looked interesting or far too suspicious for him to buy. At the counter the owner gave him a weird look at seeing the extra book, but luckily he didn't question him about it.

When he walked out of the shop he saw that Snape was waiting there for him. He looked down on the pile of books and was about to shrink them when he noticed the extra book Harry had purchased. He narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"Do you know what this book is about Potter?"

Of course he knew what this book was about. He bought it just a few minutes ago before skimming through it. "Yes sir, of course I know what this book is on. I just got it." He said, confusing clearly evident on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Snape who pinched the bridge of his noise out of aggravation.

"Potter that is a book made for Parseltongues." Harry gave Snape a look that clearly said: 'so what.' Snape let out a growl and took a deep breath. He began talking, like he was explaining something to a 5-year old. "The Dark lord, the one that killed you parents, was a Parseltongue himself. If people saw you with this book they are going to think that you will become the next Dark Lord." Snape smirked at his. "Even though it is the most preposterous thing I ever heard."

"But I am still going to keep it, it doesn't matter to me what people are thinking about me." Actually he did care but he wasn't going to tell Snape of all people that. Time to move on and he did. He simple walked away straight to the animal shop. On their way Snape shrank his books without further ado.

He was allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad. Well that was easy for him. Of course he would pick an owl and so he began walking trough the shop. He saw all kinds of owls but none of them peaked his curiosity. When he was in the back of the store he saw a lot of owls that were dark of colour and glaring at him. But there was also one that eyed him curiously. He held his hand out and the owl flew onto his arm. He walked to the front of the shop and saw that the owl was midnight black with amber eyes. He paid for him and left the shop. (Snape silently thanked the Gods that he didn't pick a snake.)

Their last stop was Olivander maker off fine wands since 1492. Upon entering he was greeted withed with enthusiasm.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Finally you are here. What is your wand arm?"

He was slightly taken aback by the question, so he stuttered a little when he answered. "I think both, but I am not quite sure. If I would have to pick it would be left."

Mr. Olivander muttered something and suddenly measurements were taken of his arms, his shoulders, legs, waist and even his hair. Though he had a feeling it wasn't supposed to do that because Mr. Olivander told it to stop from where he was searching the shelves. After ten minutes he returned with a few boxes and gave the top one to Harry.

"Go on, give it a wave." And it was snatched right out his hand before he could lift it properly. This went on and on to the delight of Mr. Olivander who was getting happier with the minute. He came back with some dust in his hair and muttering about impossible and strange.

"Try this one Mr. Potter. Yew, 14 inches, Phoenix feather."

When he took the wand from the older man a strange warm feeling went over him. He lifted it and sparks in every colour filled the room. Mr. Olivander gained a weird glint in his eyes and shared a look with Snape. Olivander picked up the rest of the boxes and returned them to their rightful places. On his way back he muttered something to Snape what sounded suspiciously like 'how unusual.'

"Mr. Olivander what is so unusual about this wand?" Harry dared to ask.

"This" he said, pointing at the wand "is the wand that gave you that scar. This is the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." The old man said with fear in his voice. Harry not knowing what to do looked at Snape and saw that he was as white a ghost and fear evident in his eyes.

He quickly paid for the wand and left the shop but not before he heard Olivander say "I believe that we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter."

Harry decided that as soon as the moment arose he would ask the Headmaster about it.

Snape didn't say a word when he Apparated them back to the Dursleys in the middle of the living room and scaring the shit out of the inhabitants. Snape curtly explained how to get to platform 9¾ and telling him that he still wasn't aloud to use magic and the next moment he was gone with a soft plop.

Harry ignored his relatives and walked calmly to his room like nothing happened. He let himself fall on the bed and fell asleep and dreamed of the wonderful pranks he could pull on Dudley.

T.B.C

---------------

Chapter 4: Blood

--ChaosDream--


	4. Blood

I own nothing, all rights go too there respected owner J.K. Rowling

----------

Chapter 4 Blood

----------

_Pain _

_Anger_

_Hate_

_Fear_

_Chaos _

_Darkness_

_Evil _

_Hell_

Harry woke with a satisfied grin on his face. He always loved that dream. Ok, not always.

Flashback

As long as he could remember he had those dreams, sometimes he was too afraid to sleep because of it until he met Celiel. She told him to just go to sleep and watch it al. After a while he got used to those dreams and he told Celiel everything the dream and the contents of it. She enjoyed those stories and before he knew it he was craving them, enjoying the sight of blood, people begging for their life and then kill them ruthlessly. But then the dreams faded and he didn't know what to do.

_He needed to see blood. _

_Feel blood. _

_Taste blood._

On the night of the next full moon he went to the park and saw a tramp, hidden beneath the bushes. The perfect victim. Nobody would miss him and they certainly wouldn't suspect an 8 year old child.

The victim was still asleep. Not aware of the approaching danger.

He then walked slowly towards the tramp and let Celiel slide of his body and ordering to kill it and to make it as bloody as possible.

The moment Celiel fangs entered the man's body he awoke and was trying to get Celiel away. Poison made him slower and slowly he was paralyzing. Celiels poison would paralyze someone and then slowly but painful kill the victim. She was biting him more and more until the man was completely paralyzed and full of biting holes.

Harry watching from aside enjoyed what he saw. Blood was everywhere. The grass was no longer green and the man was lying in his own blood, trying to get away, to scream for help but his lips weren't moving. Trying to stand up in his own puddle of blood he slipped and fell face down to the ground.

Celiel, covered in blood was sliding towards Harry. The tramp saw this and was trying to warn Harry but when he caught sight of the murderous look in Harry's eyes, his own widened in fear. And the last thing the man saw was that the snake was curled around Harry and said boy looking satisfied.

When he got home the Dursleys were still asleep so he cleaned himself and Celiel and went back to his room, pretending that he was the entire night in his room asleep. The next couple of days were a blur of images from that night. Surprisingly he didn't feel guild or regret. The next day the found the man drenched in his own blood and full of holes. This case was a completely mystery to the police. They had found no evidence except for the fact that there were fang holes in him.

The case was closed.

After a few months the police discovered another body. Like the previous in was a tramp and it was lying in his own blood and full of fang holes. The police suspected that maybe this was the work of a serial killer. But in the end they find anything else.

The case was closed.

The Dursleys were suspecting Harry but they were too afraid to ask him since he threatened them numerous of times with that damned snake of him.

After almost two years another victim was found, but this time it was an elderly man but with the same conditions as the other two. This time the Dursleys did ask Harry if he was the murderer. Then looking at them with a murderous look in his eyes and an evil grin he said simply:

"Maybe, Maybe not"

end flashback

Getting down for breakfast he suddenly realized that it was his birthday. He was now officially eleven. 

Upon entering the kitchen he noticed that there some pancakes on his plate. Not feeling like to question them about their behavior he silently ate his breakfast.

--

Once back in his room he decided that he could study some, it wouldn't hurt him right?

Deciding that he was going to look at the DADA book first, since that looked the most interesting. Reading every page he had that vague feeling that he already knew what was in the book. Picking up his Charms book he had the same feeling. So he went too check this with every book and every time he had that feeling even if he didn't understand a word of what the book was trying to teach him.

-----

31 of August at dinner that night he suddenly realized that he had no idea how to get to London. He could always try his uncle; maybe he was stupid enough to bring him.

"Uncle Vernon? Could you take me tomorrow too London, so that I can get on the train to school?"

"Huh Huh"

"I take that as a yes"

The next morning the Durleys were up at 7:30 in the morning and rushing to get things in the car. Harry calmly eating his breakfast was far from impressed by this and continued in a calm way.

"Hurry up Boy, you don't want to be late"

So hurrying back to his room to make sure that he had everything packed, picking up Celiel to put her in his trunk and making sure that everything was locked. Then taking the empty cage of Hedwig (who was currently hunting) and his trunk to car and around 8 o'clock they were gone of to London.

T.B.C

------------

 4 chapters a day is a record a believe And I thank everybody who reviewed so far.

--ChaosDream--


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

I am getting wonderful reviews, I am so happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

------

**SithelfJen**: thanks for the advice. The fact that he doesn't talk so much to the dursleys (and keeping it short), you will find out in future chapters. I am not good with conversations in real life so it is hard for me to make good conversations. And grammar well, I missed English class for an entire year so I believe it isn't that bad, but he who am I to argue with.

Someone also mentioned how could Harry like blood? Pretty simple, compare it smoking, first you don't like then it is getting better and better and before you know your addicted.

Some people would like to know how harry and draco are going to be. Not friends I can tell you that and snape, I have got some nice plans for himevil grin

And people I am trying to make longer chapters so hopefully this one will be longer and some more details I hope.

(Oh and people I don't know it will take to get to London from where they live so I just imagine from my house till Amsterdam.)

-----

----------

Chapter 4 The Sorting Ceremony

----------

A silent drive to London, Dudley getting as far away as possible from Harry, sometimes eyeing him nervous glances.

"So Uncle Vernon, why are you going today to London?"

"To visit a niece that is in the hospital"

Harry believing that he was lying decided to drop it. He wouldn't be able to have a normal conversation with them. Again checking the ticket to the Hogwarts Express to make sure he read time correctly.

"Um Uncle Vernon, aren't we a little bit early? I mean the hospital visiting hour starts at 11 o'clock and the train leaves to at 11 o'clock."

Seeing his Uncle visible tensing up he knew that his theory was correct. They wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. So once again the uncomfortable silence returned until they arrived 45 minutes later on Kings Cross Station.

Dudley still to afraid to move stayed in the car while his Aunt got a trolley and his Uncle putting the stuff on it. Then before he knew it they were back in the car and gone. Looking amused at their behaviour he walked with his trolley to Platform 9 ¾. Checking the time (it was now 9:00) he knew for certainly that they wanted to get rid of him. Walking slowly towards the border between the two platforms and making sure that there were no Muggles watching he slipped to Platform 9 ¾.

What he saw next was like nothing he had imagined. There was giant red steam train with a big sign saying that it was the Hogwarts Express. Steam filled the platform. Some students were already there, walking around organizing things.

"Isn't it a beauty?" 

Snapping back to reality he then noticed that there was a boy standing next to him with long black hair and friendly hazel-colored eyes.

"David Barnes, nice to meet you. I assume this is going to be your first time on this beauty?"

Still confused at the behaviour of the boy he slowly answered.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you too" He said while offering to shake hands with the boy,

Gladly accepting the offer and looking even happier then before.

"Dear Merlin, you are him for real" and at the same time pointing at his scar.

_'Shit, I forget I am famous.'_ Harry, still shaking hands with the boy and half listening to what he was saying, was getting irritated with his behaviour.

"Could let go of my hand, I want to get on the train"

David shocked at the angry tone he was using let abruptly his hand go.

"I-ehh have things to do, so maybe could talk later. Bye"

With that he walked back to train and Harry was sure that he was going to tell his friends about him. Not that he could care less, maybe there were going to leave him alone now. _'No wait, I can't keep my hopes up'_

Entering the train he decided to pick a compartment at the end of it. Putting his trunk and Hedwig's cage in it and settled him self next to the window.

_"Can I get out now? Harry can you hear me?"_ 'Oops, he totally forgot about her' _"One moment Celiel, I get you out of there in a second" "Well, it isss about time, are we on the train now?" "Yep but, you can't leave the compartment" "But what it sssomeone wantsss to sssit here." "I will just have to put some heavy locking charms on the door then"_

So Harry put a few heavy locking charms on the door. (Some of them weren't even mentioned in his book and he was quite sure that not even a seventh year could open his door)

_"Celiel? How about I already start with making you a magical snake?" "Yesss, that isss a good idea but, were to ssstart?" "I thought of making you capable of shrinking so that you can come with me to class unnoticed" "Sssmart thinking Harry. Ssshal we get ssstarted?"_

When Harry successfully made her shrink the train was already on her way to Hogwarts. Some People were trying to open the compartment, but failed miserable. Some were even saying that the compartment that the compartment was haunted and other say that there was a gigantic monster in it.

_"Hey I found another useful one" "What isss it?" "When you attached your self to my arm you can change into a tattoo and you can mentally talk to me"  "I like that Harry. Then I can be even clossser to you if you would need me." "Then let's get started"_

When they were finished and successfully tested it he noticed that it was almost dark.

_"Do you think were almost at Hogwarts?"__ "I believe ssso. Hurry up and get changed"_

_'Please leave your entire luggage on the train; they will be brought up to the castle separately.'_

Removing the charms on the door and putting Celiel on his arm he was ready to go. Stepping out of the train he saw that a very large man was shouting.

"First Years, First Years over here. All First Years follow me"

Following the giant to a very large lake and getting on the boats. He then saw the castle for the first time. He could not describe it with words.

"Heads down everybody" and they entered a cave with a place for the boats to get on shore.

Still following the giant he ended up in front of a large wooden door with the Hogwarts logo on it. then the giant knocked on the door and was answered with stern looking woman in green robes and a 'Don't mess with me attitude'.

"The First Years are here Professor."

"Thank You Hagrid. Everyone get inside"

They were led to a small room were they could the noises of the Great Hall.

"I am Professor McGonagall and in a few minutes you will be sorted into one of the four houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw and Slytheryn. When I return in a few minutes you will be sorted. In the meantime you could make your self look a little bit presentable"

With that she left and most of the children were checking their clothing until there were voices coming from above them. At least twenty ghosts entered the little room and were very busy arguing about someone named Peeves and giving him a second chance.

The door opened again and McGonagall led us to the Great Hall. What I now saw was amazing: Thousands of candles floating in mid air and the ceiling was a reflection of the sky outside. In front of the teachers table was a stool with an old looking hat on it. Then the hat started to sing:

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

The entire Great Hall was clapping for the song.

"When you hear your name you will come forward and put the sorting hat on head."

'Abbot, Hannah' 

HUFFLEPUFF

And this went on for a while, with some people he shouted the name of the instantly and with it took a while.

'Potter, Harry'

He suddenly got the attention of the entire Great Hall, some were pointing at him and whispering things. Even the teachers were whispering. Walking slowly with as much confidence I could muster towards the stool and put the hat on my head. Then he heard a tiny voice inside of his head.

'Well Well well, what do we have here. Lots of courage, Oh my sly and cunning, good set of brains. Definitely not Hufflepuff. The other Houses could make you a great wizard, but only one can help you to achieve your goals and that will be'

SLYTHERYN

The Sorting Hat was then pulled of his head and he was met with complete silence. Everyone was staring at him with shock on their face, looks of disgust and surprise. Not knowing to be happy or sad he just walked to the Slytheryn table and sat down next to a boy who looked almost pleased with him. People were stilling looking at him especially the teachers. The Headmaster even had a worried look on his face and Snape a look of disgust. The Ceremony continued and the last one was sorted (Blaise Zabini, Slytheryn). McGonagall brought the stool and the hat back to a small room that was connected with the Great Hall then took her seat and the Headmaster announced the food.

"Draco Malfoy, welcome to Slytheryn"

"Thanks, you know, you were the only one who hadn't had a look of disgust on your face" 

"I will see that as a compliment" he answered with a bit of sarcasm.

T.B.C

--------

--ChaosDream--


	6. A Little Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Celiel.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. If you got questions you know where to find me.

'_Italic_' = thoughts

**Parseltongue**

-------

Chapter 6

-------

Harry's POV

_'Great, just great. Everyone is staring at me like I have grown a second head. What is wrong with being sorted into Slytheryn? When they announced my name they looked hopeful not disgusted, betrayed or shocked. Moreover, most of the people in my house have that You-are-so-fucking-dead look. Now what did I do? I know I killed that Bastard. Do not tell me they are angry with me because of that. Take a deep breath Harry, you are not nervous. Now slowly walk to your table so that I can eat. Will they ever stop staring at me like that?'_

"Draco Malfoy, welcome to Slytheryn"

_'Now someone has the guts to introduce himself to me? Who the hell does he think he is? Okay, now what does he want from me? I think I can play this game too'_

"Thanks, you know, you were the only one who hadn't had a look of disgust or hatred on your face"

"I will see that as a compliment" he answered with a bit of sarcasm.

_'What does the old fool want now? Old fool? Where that thought came from?' _

"Now that everyone is sorted I have only two words to say. Tuck in"

_'About time, I am starving.'_

End Harry's POV

Dumbledore's POV

_'Severus was right when he told me about Harry having Slytheryn qualities but his much. I believe my theory was right, even more so when I received an owl saying that he had Tom's wand. And now he is even sorted into Slytheryn. What was the sorting hat thinking? He won't be having an easy time there. I am getting to old for this'_

End Dumbledore POV

Normal POV

"Now that everyone is filled I would like to make a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for the students. More items have been added to the list of Mr.Filch. Those who wish to see it are free to do so. Magic is still not aloud in the corridors and now we shall sing the school song."

With a wave from his wand the text appeared and the entire school started to sing in their rhythm. Well not everyone was singing. That includes the entire Slytheryn House. The school song ended with just the Weasley twins singing in a very slow funeral like rhythm. "And now everyone to your beds"

Harry following the prefect to the dungeon noticed that he was still getting weird looks from everyone, especially his own house. Coming to a stop in front of a portrait the prefect spoke: "This is the entrance to the Slytheryn Common Room. The password is 'pureblood' do not forget it"

Walking trough the portrait they entered the common room and for the third time that day he didn't know what to say. The common was a dark green colour with black and forest green sofa's and couches. The fireplace even had a greenish look to it. In one word Amazing.

The Prefect calling them over to some stairs leading them even further into the dungeon and showing them their room. Entering he saw that his trunk and cage had already been brought down to the dungeons. Their room was almost the same as the Common Room: dark green sheets, black curtains and a carpet with a mix of different shades of green on the floor.

Eyeing the others he then to decided to get dressed into his pyjamas and settle in for the night. That was _his_ plan not he others.

"Hey Potter" Malfoy said.

"_What"_ That Harry was not in a good mood was understatement. "It would be in your best interest to shut up and leave me alone!" He hissed anger clearly visible in his voice. Then at that moment Celiel decided to unwrap herself and check her new surroundings.

"That is a snake for Merlin's sake" Blaise Zabini managed to answer. But not without backing away from it.

"Wow, you're observant" Harry answered sarcastically.

**Celiel, don't attack them** They had now looks of horror on their face.

**Why not. I sssensssed your were angry at someone ssso I came to your aid**

**How Sweet of you, Celiel Darling **Crabbe and Goyle just pissed in their pants and Malfoy creamed and ran away. Zabini was frozen like a statue.

Draco's POV

_'A snake, a snake.__ That is a fucking snake! They are not allowed in school. He has a fucking snake. Where is Snape when you need him? I hope that this is the right door. Please let him be in his office.'_

KNOCK KNOCK

"What do you want Mr. Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Professor Snape, Potter he has…. has a ….a...a…a snake sir and he can talk to it"

"He has a what! Show me now!"

_'I hope that he hasn't killed the rest yet.' _

End Draco's POV begin Harry's POV

_'That wimp just ran away. How low can you get. Celiel isn't even dangerous, unless I say so.'_

**Celiel? Why don't you wrap yourself around me before that wimp comes back with a teacher **

**Asss a tattoo or normal? **

**Tattoo will be fine my darling Celiel**

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?"_ 'Great he went to get Snape. Just the one I needed.'_

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy here claims that you have a snake and that you could _talk_ to it. Is that true?"

"The only thing close to a snake I have is this tattoo" _'How are you going to talk yourself out of this one Malfoy'_

"Let me see it." _'This is going to be fun'_ "Where did you get this?" "I don't know. I have it as long as I can remember. Does is mean anything?" "That I know of. I will contact the Headmaster about this _tattoo_. And you Mr. Malfoy will serve detention with me. Good Night."

"I almost got caught Malfoy."

"I know what I saw. Next time I will make sure you get expelled Scarhead"

"Their won't be a next time Malfoy. That goes the same for you three. No one messes with me. Do I make myself clear?" '_That's it, be afraid of me. Very afraid of me. They are going to be my faithful slaves. And when they are my slaves they wish that they never this unfriendly towards me' _"Good. Now get to bed before Snape decides to check us" _'Maybe I should have a little 'fun' with them'_

End Harry's POV Normal POV

Slowly the 5 boys walk to their beds and close the curtains but not without giving Harry some hateful glances and promising to get him back for what he had done to Draco.

-------

"Headmaster he had a snake in the form of a tattoo on his arm."

"Severus calm down. There is nothing we could do. For now we can only keep an eye on him and hoping that nothing will go wrong."

"What do you mean with going wrong?"

"What I mean is that he may have received some _things_ from Lord Voldemort like the ability to speak to snakes. But for now I can only hope that he didn't receive any more things"

"Could he receive more things from The Dark Lord?"

"Yes a lot of things like.. We should get to bed too. Tomorrow will be a busy day"

"Albus, like what?"

"His Memories"

---------

T.B.C

--------

another chapter done. I hope my writing style is improving and do you people think this is long enough?

Next Chapter: breakfast and classes.

--ChaosDream--


	7. Annoying Potions Teachers

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Celiel.

----------

Chapter 7 Annoying Potions Teachers

----------

Were is this place? It looks so familiar. Have I been here before?

A snake?

Nagini.

Were did that thought came from? How do I know the snakes name when I have never met her?

Her?

I do I know that it is a she.

"My lord"

"What?"

"Wake up Potter. You don't want to be late for breakfast."

"I am already awake thank you"

_'What kind of dream was that? That was not the usual torture session. That man's voice sounded familiar. Great they left without me. Time to get up.'_

Taking a quick shower and putting on his robes to get ready for his first day of class. Getting out of their room he noticed that the common room was empty

_'They left without me. Not that I care.'_

Walking trough the dungeons(not noticing that he knew the way up to the Great Hall) halting in front of the Great Hall deciding to enter or not. He entered.

All four tables were filled with students eating their breakfast, studying their time table and chatting to each other. Suddenly all the students looked at him when

he moved to the Slytheryn table. On his way he could here them whispering things like _'such a shame he is in Slytheryn. He is going to be killed in there. Will he __be the next You-Know Who'_

Sitting next to his roommates and filling his plate and started to eat in peace. The Slytheryn table aware of what happened last night gave him curious looks.

_'What are they looking at? Word has spread that I can talk to snakes. Good, maybe they stay away from me now' _

"Potter"

"What"

"Your time table"

"Oh, thanks" _'Now let's see what I have first. Ah Potions with together with the Gryffindors after that Charms and after lunch Double Transfiguration. _

_Time to go to potions'_ Making his way out of the Great Hall (still getting glances) and heading back to the dungeons. When he arrived he was the only so he made

up his mind and decided to sit in the back of the class in the shadows. After a few minutes of staring at the various things the first students arrived. Most of them were

Gryffindors and were sitting on one side of the class room while the Slytheryns were sitting as close as possible to Snape. No one in the class noticed that Harry was

sitting there.

"Silence" came a sneering voice from the front of the classroom. Its effect was marvellous. You could here a pin drop fall.

"I shall begin with a roll call for now. Everyone would best be quiet or I shall not hesitate in taking points off your house." Professor Snape drawled slowly, settling himself on his desk and taking out the parchment of their names, a bored look on his face.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity"

"Present" came a emotionless voice

Everyone looking were the voice came from. Still sitting in the dark was Harry Potter with sneer on his face. Whispers could be heard again.

"Mr. _Potter_, you will sit in the front so that I can _see_ what my students are doing"

"I am sitting here very comfortable _sir_ and I can assure you I will _not_ make _any_ mistakes"

"Then I can assure you this _Mr. Potter_: Make one mistake and you will have to find yourself a new Potions Teacher."

The rest of the class looking with horrified expressions on their face at the two silent speakers who were glaring daggers at each other. No one has ever talked this way to Snape and not being expelled. _'That went easy. I thought he would be more of a fight. Looks like I am going to be having a lot of 'fun' this year'_

"_Another_ Weasley. All of your brothers were a nuisance in my class. No doubt you will be the same" Snape said, looking at Ron with a smirk on his face, this causing Ron to turn an interesting shade of pink.

"Now that you are all present here" Looking at Harry for a moment and then continuing. "You are all here to learn the exact science of Potion-making. There will definitely be _no _foolish wand waving here and I don't really expect you to understand the beauty of simmering cauldron. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. That is…If you aren't like the usual dunderheads I have to teach." Professor Snape spoke in a whisper but they heard every word, all of them hanging on his lecture.

Getting the desired reaction he continued"We will start this year with a simple sleeping potion. You will work in pairs of two and you three" Pointing at Hermoine, Lavender and Parvati "will be working together. Potter you will work alone." With a wave of his wand the ingredients appeared on the blackboard and the began working on their potion.

_'Perfect. No one will bother me now and I am pretty much sure that at the end of the day the entire school knows it. They will learn to fear me. Now let's make that potion and prove that I am well capable off making my own potion.'_

The rest of the class went in silence. Some from time to time stealing glances at him and Snape looking at Harry with a smirk on his face and hoping that he would fail. So when the bell rang the Gryffindors almost ran out of the classroom and forgetting to give a sample to Snape. When Harry brought his sample to Snape he looked at his Professor with a smirk on his face and walked out of the classroom with his robes billowing behind him dramatically.

Walking through the corridors to his Transfiguration classroom. (Again not noticing that he knew the way) People were giving him strange looks on his way there. Some he heard talking about that he wasn't walking with his room mates. _'It is not my fault that they are afraid of me.'_ Arriving at his classroom he was again the first one to arrive. Sitting in the back of the classroom, as far as possible in the shadows. No sooner then that the teacher came in.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Were are your classmates?"

"I don't know Professor. I was the first one to leave after potions. And I believe they got lost."

"Then we just have to wait. You may of course already start reading the first chapter of your book."

_'Who does she thinks she is. I already know all of my books. Including this one'_ "Professor? May I already start on start on transfiguration since I have already memorized the entire book?" using the Smiling-sweetly-and-puppy's-eyes technique.

"I don't see a problem why you can't. Here is match. Try to change it into a needle"

_'Now let's see if I can do this' _While Harry was very busy trying to change his match into a needle he did not notice that the rest of his house arrived. And not to forget the fact that they just loose 15 points for being this late. They too were being set to work and given a match.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter. This is a perfect Transfiguration. 10 points to Slytheryn"The rest of his class now noticing that he was there to shot him hateful glances.

"Class is almost finished. Your homework is to practice this spell. Next time I want everyone to be able to Transfigurate their match into a needle. Class is dismissed"

Harry feeling hungry decided he would eat lunch with the rest of the school.

_'He got himself almost expelled in potions. Snape, his own Head of House did that.'_

_'This is starting to get irritating. Another one like that and i will send Celiel to kill them.'_ Getting angrier with all that he decided that it was time to let them know not to mess with him.'

T.B.C

----------

1,300 words. I believe that is my new record.

So here is a question: Can anyone make a new name from Harry James Potter (just like Voldemort did with his name)

I just can't seem to think of a good name.

--ChaosDream--


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer: I won nothing except for Celiel

In my previous chapter I asked a question and I want to know which one is the best

1) Master J'Rythopear

2) Ratoph Sarteyjem

3) Master J'Pharoryte

4) Master Troy Japher (Thanks Rain)

-----------

Chapter 8 The plan

-----------

_'This is starting to get irritating. Another one like that and I will send Celiel to kill them.'_ Getting angrier with all that he decided that it was time to let them know not to mess with him.'

Finished with his lunch and leaving the Great Hall heading towards his dormitories. People were avoiding him in his way down because of the maniacal look in his eyes. He was planning something, something really big. _'They _will_ learn to respect me.'_  Walking in to his room he saw that Celiel was still sleeping.

**"Celiel? Wake up please" "Harry, good morning. Isss sssomething wrong?" "We are going to let them know not to mess with me" "That sssounds like a wonderful thing to do. But you ssshould hurry up. You don't want to be late for classss now" "I don't care about class, Celiel. I think I can skip the first few years with my knowledge." "You will go to classs or the humansss will get suspicious of you. And don't forget that you need to train your magic" "Very well I will go. Behave your self Celiel"** With that he walked away to his Charms classroom.

"Mr.Potter why are you late?"

"Sorry Professor Flitwick. I got lost"

"Very well but don't let it happen again. As I was saying we will be practicing a simple levitating spell today. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa."

_'That's it. That is such a simple spell. But it's absolutely perfect. First I will act like the perfect student so that they will trust me. They aren't going to suspect their favourite little student. After that I will have free reign. My fellow house mates will be last. Now it is time to act like the perfect little student. Let them hate me, detest me and fear me.'_

"Excellent work Mr. Potter. 5 points to Slytheryn. Class, please have a look at Mr. Potters charm." They were all looking at him….with hateful glances.

'_That's right hate me now. But when the time has come, you will worship the very the ground I am walking on.'_

_'You are all so weak.'_

_'Why is it that you are all so weak?'_

_'There isn't enough hatred in their blood' _

--

For the next couple of months Harry became the favourite of all the teachers. Except for Snape. Even McGonagall had taken a liking in Harry. The rumours died and were replaced with compliments. Slytheryn not included. They hated him but didn't have the courage to do something against him. Slytheryns maybe cowards but not stupid. If they were to attack him…… they didn't want to think of the consequences of it.

Harry was the perfect student according to the teachers. He was smart, he could master any spell, hex or curse, didn't break the rules and stood up for his fellow students no matter what House. Even Dumbledore's suspicions were gone. For he believed that Harry was his Golden Boy, the saviour of the Wizarding World.

Christmas was nearing and the entire school was being decorated. Hagrid was carrying large Christmas trees to the Great Hall. The armours were singing and everyone was happy. On the first day of vacation the students would leave for the their home, who had signed up for that. Almost the entire school was gone. Harry was the only remaining Slytheryn. Two seventh years Ravenclaws and A first year Hufflepuff were the others. That was what Harry hoped for.

Part one was complete.

Part two could begin. 

On the morning of Christmas he woke with a satisfied feeling. Looking up he saw that he received quite a few presents.

"I have got nothing to do so…. let's unpack them. **Celiel would you like to help me?**" "**With what? Opening your presssent? Looksss like fun**"

After a hour of opening all kinds of presents from people he had never known. He now had a huge collection of chocolate frogs, some muggle candies, Bearty Beans Every Flavour and some he didn't know the name of. But the best present was the Invisibility Cloak. He didn't know from who it was but he had his suspicion. Harry actually enjoyed Christmas this year. Having a snowball fight with the other people and trying to throw of Professor Quirrel's turban. This was his best Christmas ever. He actually laughed a few times. But like always when you are having fun time flows like mad. And at the last evening of having the common to himself he and Celiel were having a conversation.

**"You know what to do Celiel?" "I know Harry and no matter what I will always be with you" "Thanks Celiel, you are the best friend I have ever had. We will scare the shit out of them. The time has come to let them know who is in control. Let's go to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day for both of us"**

--

The next day in the evening the students got back and were having a wonderful time in the Great Hall. Saying goodnight they went all to their respective Common rooms. The first year Slytheryns walking down the stairs that would them to their dormitory. Not knowing what lies ahead of them.

"Welcome back Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. I was expecting you" came a voice avoid of all emotion from the darkness. "Close the door Goyle"

Draco giving a nod in approval. Harry taking his wand out. The others were backing away.

"No need to be afraid. I am only going to put a silencing charm on the door. We don't want everyone to know of our plans, now do we?"

"Potter, what plan and who is us?"

"Impatient as ever Malfoy but I will answer your questions. The plan is to make me the next Dark Lord and us is Celiel and me."

T.B.C

-----

I know this a short chapter, but the next will be longer I promise.

Next chapter: Harry explaining them his plan and their reactions.

--ChaosDream--


	9. Putting the plan in motion

Sorry for the late update my pc is broken and now i am borrowing my brothers laptop. I do not know how long it will take for it to be fixed so i am not going to update every day like before.

Now lets get this chapter typed out.

------------

Chapter 9 Putting the plan in motion

------------

"Potter, what plan and who is us?"

"Impatient as ever Malfoy but I will answer your questions. The plan is to make me the next Dark Lord and us is Celiel and me."

"Are you nuts? Did you hid your head during the vacation?" Suddenly came the voice of Blaise Zabini, sounding all confused and trying to get someone. But stopped when he heard the answer.

"Hahahahahahaha" was the wicked answer "Oh my, I am better then I thought. I thought you were Slytheryns."

"We are Slytheryns. You are the one who isn't. You sound like you belong in St. Mungo's"

"Malfoy, use your head for a chance. Do you really think I did this all for fun. I am a real Slytheryn, a sly and cunning one"

"You mean you…you did all of this …you faked all of this?"

"Excellent thinking Zabini. You have proven yourself worthy. Do you get it Malfoy? In order to get what I want I used my ability as a true Slytheryn. I gained their trust. Even the old fool believes that I am his Golden Boy. That was the first plan. Now the second plan can begin. Do not interrupt me Malfoy."Turning his attention to Grabbe and Goyle. "Tell me Grabbe and Goyle, your parents they were royal Deatheaters in his Inner Circle were they not?"

Grabbe and Goyle both snapping out of the trance they have been in. Both answering at the same time. "Yes" in the same monotone voice. Harry raising an eyebrow at them and muttering something that sounded familiar to'Probely the smartest thing they can say, just as stupid as their parents' "Malfoy, Zabini your parents were to in the Inner Circle to. How do I know that?"

"Yes Potter, do enlighten us" said Malfoy, irritation clearly present in his voice.

"Very well. I believe I should begin in the beginning. You all know that Voldemort died that night and I became The-Boy-Who-Lived. What you not know is that when Voldemort tried to kill me the curse rebounced at him and he was dead. The problem is that when the curse hit him he didn't die, the part that was left over from him entered me. That part contained his memories, knowledge and emotion towards certain people."

"That is how you knew about our parents" came the smart answer from Malfoy.

"Malfoy, it would be in your best interest to shut up and not to interrupt me. Now let me continue. So after the attack I was brought to my only living relatives. They took me in and raised me. Well they tried to. Since the day that I was attacked I was having dreams of Voldemort. Those dreams were his memories. I didn't know that in the beginning, I couldn't even remember them. But they woke me up every night and I started crying every time. My uncle was trying very hard to beat it out of me. At a certain age I could sometimes remember pieces of them. This went on and on. At a certain point I was afraid to go to sleep. One night my uncle was mad at me for something Dudley did. I ran in the garden and that is were I met Celiel, my pet snake."

Malfoy, the first one to snap out of the trance they were in looked shocked, even more when he heard that Celiel was a snake. "How can you make friends with a snakes? You don't even understand them" Harry started to get irritated with Malfoy answered in voice that said 'one more stupid question and I will kill you'

"Malfoy, like I said before use your head. I am a Parseltongue. For your information Malfoy, that means I am capable of talking to snakes."

"I know that, I am not that stupid" "One would say so" "Sod off Potter. Continue with your story so that we can go to sleep" "Are you ordering me around?"

Both giving the other the meanest glare they could muster. "Very well, i will go on with my story. I do lower myself to his level"

"We became friends and she was helping me with my dreams. I was telling her everything i could remember from those dreams and after some time i became used to those dreams. I enjoyed the sight of blood, the torture sessions and everthing a 8 year old kid shouldn't be seeing. Then the dreams stopped and in order to see blood i started killing on my own. Celiel would help me of course, she to enjoyed it. the only problem was the police. But i was careful with that. They couldn't find any evidence so the case was closed. After a few years i recieved my hogwarts letter and it was time they started to explain some things to me. I didn't know the wizarding world existed until my eleventh birtday. That same day Professor Snape took me to Diagon Alley and told me almost everythin i needed to know."

"Professor Snape? Why him? He seems almost afraid of you if i am not mistaken" "He should be afraid of me Zabini. But i think i know the answer to that. It is because of my wand" "Your wand?" "Yes my wand. You see my wand is the same wand Voldemort used to have" This caught the attention of the rest and they, including Zabini paled. "But i believe that is not the only reason because wenever i see him i get angry and have a desire to kill him. Tell me who knows more about this, Malfoy?" "I have no idea, according to my father he was a loyal Deatheater. Can't you use the memories of Voldemort" "The memories say nothing. But he hated him for a reason and i intend to find out why. Zabini what do you think?" "Snape was a Deatheater thats for sure. But what bothers me most is that he was never arrested. They say that Dumbledore trusted him, but for what reason i don't know."

"Thank you Zabini, you gave me something to think about. Now let me tell you guys the plan. You four will be my most trust worthy followers. If you would do something untrust worthy you will die. From now on you will slowly start to hang out with me. If people start to question you just say that i need a few friends in the house. Furthermore you will start to behave in class in result of our 'friendship'. Teachers will not suspect anything while you are with me. I made sure of that. You are to learn the Dark Arts, i will teach you those personall. I want you to watch out for Snape, he is not trustworthy. Any questions?"

"Harry… may i call you that?" "Yes you may Blaise, but only when we are with other students. In private your to call me Master J'Rythopear or in short Rytho. Malfoy did you hear me?" "Yes Pott…Rytho" "Good, now make sure that those other two get it to. They are your responsebility. Anymore questions?" Grabbe stepping a little away from the door cleared his troat. "Don't tell me Grabbe that you are going to ask a question." "I was going to ask a question. May I?" "Of course you may, unless it is really stupid question. Tell me what is it?" "What about the other housemates?" "I am stunned Grabbe. Good question. The other housemates are not to know anything. Until we are atleast in our fifth year. We should know enough by then to submit them to my will. Especially the older students. The girls of our year are to notified about this. Zabini, you will be the to do that first thing in the morning. Very well. I think it is time to go to sleep now"

"Rytho? What about Celiel? Were is she?" "She is gone to hunt Draco. You will meet her tomorrow."

--next morning--

"Malfoy, wake up." "Why are you only waking me up and not the others?" "Because they are already up. Now hurry up, i want to go to breakfast and put the plan in motion."

Rytho and Draco who were walking together towards the Great Hall for breakfast were getting quite a few stares. Rytho greeting everyone he knew and Draco giving them a Malfoy sneer. This caused Rytho to glare at him wich promised death if he didn't stop doing that sneer of him. When they were about to enter the Great Hall they were stopped by none other then Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Harry, what do you think you are doing?" "Simple, walking with Draco to the Great Hall and get some breakfast." Harry but…" "Hermoine, he is my roommate and i offered them my friendship. I can't always ignore them, i am stuck with them for the next six and a half years. Please understand this." With that they walked away and took their seats at the Slytheryn table.

"Draco, what are doing, you are sitting next to Potter" Said Theodore Nott, a fourth year student. "What does it look like? Can't i sit together with a fellow housemate. Sooner or later we are bound to get along." Nott glaring at Malfoy and was about to say something but he dismissed it. within the next ten minutes the rest of their yearmates joined them at the breakfast table. This was noticed by none other then Severus Snape and said man decided that from this day on not to thrust those students and especially Harry Potter. For he knew how dangerous that child was going to be.

Rumors started that day that Harry started hanging out with Sytheryns. They did not like this, for they were afraid that they would lose a friend. They tried to get him back but every time they got the same answer. After a month of trying they gave up in trying to get him back. Every time they saw him they would greet him, nothing more. Another rumor started soon after that one. They said that a snake was slithering trough the school. The teachers, who were getting sick of that rumor decided to search for it but they had no luck.

The Slytheryns first year was the favorite of almost every teacher. They were behaving exactly like Rytho had told them. Rytho was teaching them almost every day. First they started with simple defence spells, charms and hexes, gradually they were getting better. This was again noticed by a certain Professor. Even tough this was very suspicious behaviour he didn't report anything. During his class he tried to treat them the same as every one else…from his house that is. But he had this nagging suspicion that they were keeping an eye on him. For he believed that that rumor about the snake was true and that that snake belonged to a certain Slytheryn with green eyes and a scar.

The group who had named themselves Soultakers were having regular meetings. Always in different classrooms. Thanks to Rytho they found some classrooms that weren't used in atleast 50 years. But they needed a place where they could practice every spell no mather how much damage it would cause and that they were not disturbed by anyone. The Soultakers were searching the entire school but because it was nearing the end of the year they had to study for the upcoming exams. Not that they needed to study, but it would be suspicious if they didn't.

On the last meeting of that schoolyear they were waiting for Rytho. When he finally came he had a satisfied smile and an evil glint in his eyes.

"My Soultakers, i had this wonderful dream. I know now where we could practice without to be disturbed"

T.B.C

------

So who can guess what room i am talking about

--ChaosDream--


	10. Vacation

Disclaimer: i own nothing. But i do own Celiel and the plot.

----------

Chapter 10 Vacation

----------

On the last meeting of that school year they were waiting for Rytho. When he finally came he had a satisfied smile and an evil glint in his eyes.

"My Soultakers, i had this wonderful dream. I know now where we could practice without to be disturbed"

"Where?" "You will find out when we start school next year Blaise. I need to sort out a few things about that room. Now listen to me. You are not to tell your parents about our little club. If they would find out about us that would be troublesome. Do not owl me about anything regarding our plan, for I have a feeling that our Head of House will check our mail. Now let's go to the Feast."

The Soultakers slowly walking towards the feast who was just started. Sitting down at their favourite spot at the table. The rest of the House didn't bother them anymore about their behaviour. The Great Hall who was decorated with green and silver. The Slytherins had once again won the House cup. Not far behind them was Gryffindor but thanks to the Soultakers.(who had earned a lot of points because they were the best in every class but they were pranking the rest of the students of their class so that failed up)

The next morning they got on the train and found a compartment for their own. Locking it with some heavy silencing and locking charms they began on their way home. The two girls who were heavily chatting about the newest trends and that they needed a fashion upgrade. Malfoy and Zabini were playing a few games of wizard chess and Malfoy had lost every game so far. And Rytho was busy chatting with Celiel about what she had found out about Snape and telling how marvellous the Forbidden Forest was. The trip home ended too soon according to Rytho. Gathering their stuff, putting everything away that was magical and checking if they didn't forget anything. With that done they got of the train and grapped a trolley and got of the station and entered the Muggle world.

Everyone went their own way and soon Rytho was walking alone towards his uncle that was standing next to his car. "Hurry up boy i haven't got all day you know. Now get in that car." Stepping into the car he saw that Dudley was sitting as far away as possible and his Aunt was sending him nervous glares. The way home was a silent one. Parking the car they all got out and Rytho had to carry all of his stuff alone into the house. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood to argue with his uncle he started to unpack his things. Sometimes talking to himself about anything and nothing and insulting his only remaining relatives.

"Get down and prepare dinner" "Yes Aunt Petunia, i am coming" _'i don't know if i will survive this vacation with those relatives of mine. The stupid old fool didn't allow me to go to a 'friend' because all of their parents were Deatheaters. Like they can harm me. He only allowed me to spend the last two days of the vacation in the Leaky Cauldron' _

"Boy! Get down, i am starving."

_'Somebody save me'_

--27 August, 3 days before school starts--

"Uncle Vernon, you take me tomorrow to London"

"Are you commanding me?"

"Yes and if you don't listen i will let Celiel kill you. Do i make myself clear?" _'Good thing he doesn't know that Celiel is still at Hogwarts'_

"Yes…perfectly clear"

--28 August, 2 days before school starts--

"Thanks uncle Vernon for bringing me to London. See you next year." _'He didn't even say goodbye. Now let's get myself a room'_

"Good morning, can I get a room for two days please?"

"Sure little fellow. I am Tom, if you need anything just say it. Here is your room. Have a nice day."

"Thanks Tom." _'It's not bad, but it could be better. Now were did I put that list. Ah here it is. First thing I need is money. Gringotts here I come.'_

Leaving his room and heading downstairs into the pub. Leaving it trough the back into the alley. Counting the stones then took his wand and hit the right stone. The brick wall once again began to move and the hole was there. Looking into Diagon Alley he saw again the same shops as the last time. Only this time it was filled with students instead of adults. Heading straight for The Wizarding Bank he failed to notice the enormous crowd in front of the bookstore. Getting his money and enjoying the ride that was over to soon according to him. And before he knew he was standing outside again with his pockets full of money.

"Now let's see what I need"  and at the same time taking his list out of his pocket. _'What is this? An whole set of books from one and the same author. Better get those books now' _ walking slowly towards the bookstore and wondering who the hell made this list. Stopping in front of the store and taking in what he saw: giant pictures of a man with a sickening smile, huge notes that some man was sighing books and the worst: a huge crowd of people. Slipping in and avoiding as many people as possible. When it was his turn to get the required books his scar decided to tickle. So like any other human he rubbed it and accidentally showing his scar to the man opposite of him. He realized his mistake to late. The man eyes where as big as saucers when he saw the scar but that was quickly replaced with a sickening smile and a weird expression on his face. _'I am not going to like this'_

"Harry Potter? You are Harry Potter."

"Yes I am" signing in defeat and hoping that this was soon over. "It is a honour meeting you" shaking his hands with Rytho and clapping him on the back. Then before he knew it the man had pulled Rytho next to him and put one arm around his shoulder. "Everyone may I have your attention. Yes thank you. This is a special moment for me. Why? Because Harry Potter is here today to get my books." Some reporters from the Daily Prophet and other magazines were busy taking pictures of the two of them and making notes if the man said. Rytho not interested at all just stood there and making a mental list how the kill this man. "And so I Gildory Lockheart give our young hero my set for free. Here you go my boy" "Thank you sir" "Your welcome and I believe I will see you in a couple of days." "What do you mean?" _'Please don't let it be true…not that…please.'_ "You don't know. It wouldn't hurt to tell you and every one else. Everyone I have something very important to say. This summer I was given the option of becoming Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I accepted that offer." Giving the public again a smile and sat back behind his desk continuing to sign his books.

_'This can't be true. What happened to Quirrel? I got to get out of here.' _Getting out of store as silent as possible and heading back to his room. Once back in the Leaky Cauldron he said hi to Tom and went to his room. Putting his new books away, not wanting to know what that man had written in it. Lying on his bed and pondered about his plan. His eyelids slowly closing and he was soon of to dreamland.

_Imperio___

_Crucio___

_Avada__ Kedavra_

_A flash of blinding green light_

Rytho eyes snapped open and looked at the person who dared to disrupt his sleep. "Tom, is something wrong?" "Nothing is wrong but I became worried when you didn't came down for dinner." "That is really kind of you. You wouldn't happen to have dinner with you?" "No, but I can fix you something." "Thanks Tom, I will be down in a minute."

_'What was that dream? Those three words. Inperio, Crucio and Avada Kedavra, what do those words mean. Damm you Voldemort for not telling what those three words mean. Sometimes I have that feeling that you can control those kind of dreams. No use in dwelling on it. Better get don fur supper before Tom is going to drag me downstairs.'_

The next day Rytho went back to Diagon Alley to get a few more stuff. But the things he really wanted were in the bookstore and in the bookstore was Lockheart. He really wanted to avoid him at any cost. And going into Knockturn Alley didn't sound appealing. Who knows what he was going to meet there. What if there was a teacher walking around. Nope, far to dangerous. He needed to keep up his good reputation.

Before he knew it was September the first. Checking to see if he didn't forget anything. Saying goodbye to Tom. And off he was towards Kings Cross station. Thanking the ministry official and getting himself a trolley. There he was again. He still could remember last year's event on the train. Slowly walking trough the gate that separates the two platforms and he was back in the world were he belonged.    

T.B.C

---

Whiii, another chappie done.

Okay another question: Why did Celiel stay with Rytho when he first met her?

--ChaosDream--


	11. The Unvergivables

My computer had been fixed again but i found that lying on bed with a laptop on my lap types much relaxer and faster

------------

Chapter 11

The Unvergivebles

------------

The platform was filled with students who were saying goodby to their family's, findig their friends and making last minute plans. He entered the train and found soon enough the compartment were his Soultakers were. They all looked up when he entered and greeted him like they normal did at the beginning of a meeting. He walked to the end and sat at the only remaining seat left at the window. A loud whistle could be heard and the train slowly started to move. Soon they were of the platform and at full speed heading towards Hogwarts. The others were soon engaged in a heated discussion about Lockheart. Rytho who didn't feel like participating was sitting silent and staring out the window. He was thinking about those three words again. Last night he had again that dream. He was annoyed by this.When he was snapped out thoughts he found himself only with Malfoy in the compartment.

"Malfoy, where are the rest?" "They have left a few minutes ago. They said that they were going away for a while. We thought that you didn't mind since you didn't stop them when they left." "It doesn't matter. The trip will be more pleasant without them. You may go to if you would like to Malfoy. So far i have done pretty well looking after myself. You see, wannebe Dark Lords tend to be by them." "I am sorry your Royal Highniss for worrying about you. I will be going then. See you at school." With that Draco stood up and walked out of the compartmant, slamming the door behind him. "Finally i am alone. Now i can go to sleep" He took out his wand and locked the door and put a few silencing spell on it too. Next het ook out his Hogwarts robes and dressed himself. With that done sat back at his spot and closed his eyes and praying that he didn't want to have that dream again.

_Imperio_

_Crucio_

_Avada Kadavra_

_A flash of blinding green light_

_A high pitched laughter._

Rytho was lying on the ground when he woke up. He was breathing hard and his back was soaking. Sitting back on his seat and calming himself. When he looked up he saw that it was dark outside and the train was standing still. _'shit, how long have i been asleep? What time is it. why didn't anyone wake me up?' _with these questions he ran out of his compartmant and on the station. No one was there. He started to run again towards the place were the carriages usually were. They had left already. _'Damm, u have to walk to the castle, here we go' _with that he started walking to the castle.

Finally reaching the front door after what seemed liked hours to him. He saw that there was a trail of water going up the stairs_'Someone must have fallen into the lake'_ he thought with amusant. Opening the great wooden doors and carefully slipping in and closing the doors again. Checking to see if there was anyone their, since there wasn't anyone he slowly walked towards the Great Hall. The doors of the Great Hall were open and from what he could see the first years were already sorted and everyone was eating. 'it's now or never. What the hell am i nervous for? Show them some Slytherin pride.' He started walking with his head high and a sneer on his face. Slowly towards the entrance and he entered.

The moment he entered all heads were turned towards him. Looking at the Head table he saw that every teacher was looking at him. And that old fool had again that stupid twinkle in his eyes. Said wizard stood up and spoke. "Mr. Potter, how delightful of you to join us. Who you care to enligthen this old man?" "Sure Headmaster Dumbledore. I fell asleep on the train and my housemates didn't bother to wake me up." Some were snickering but were silenced when Rytho glared at them. "Well then that was not nice of your housemates. But no harm done, please have a seat at the Slytherin table and enjoy your meal." "Thank you Sir" and he walked to the Slytherin table and sat down between his yearmates who made some room for him.

He immediatley started too eat, not looking at his Soultakers. He was going to punish them for this. But not now. First he needed to check some things about that room and it's inhabitent. Ah and he couldn't forget about Lockheart. "Everyone i have a few anouncements to make. First the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Second no magic is aloud in the corridors and for the complete list of forbidden items contact Mr. Filch. As you may all have noticed Professor Quirrel is now longer among us. He decided this summer to take a break from teaching and spend some time with some of his creatures. Thus i would like to introducé you to your new Professor Defense Against the Dark Arts: Gildery Lockheart." The entire female population of Hogwarts was clapping loudley for their new teacher. Lockheart was giving the girls his best smile. Most of the teachers just rolled their eyes at this and Snape was sending him his infamous Deathglare. "Well i see that some among us are very eager to start a certain class. So off to bed."

Slowly the students were walking out of the Great Hall chatting about their new teacher. Rytho was walking at the end of the Slytherin group. Walking trough the dungeons towards the entrance of the Commom Room. when they were inside he instantley walked to the second years dormetories. He knew that the boys were already there but he wouldn't punish them…yet. When he walked into their room they all glared at him. Ignoring them he walked to his bed and started to undress himself and putting his pyjamas on and slipping in bed. They were now getting worried since he hadn't even said a word tot hem. Not showing anything. They knew that they would get punished for what they had they had done but he deserved it for the way he treated them. Not questioning his behaviour they to got into bed and went to sleep.

Rytho woke up early. Not bothering to wake up them since it was still to early and he simple didn't care about them. Taking a quick shower he went to get some breakfast. He sat down and ate a quick breakfast. He was not the only there. A few others from different houses and some teachers were there. Finished with his breakfast within ten minutes he walked away towards te library. Walking trough the empty halls of Hogwarts was something he always enjoyed and to soon he found himself in front of the library. Putting his stuff on a table at the far end of the library where he knew that madam Pince couldn't see him. _'Where do i start searching? Knowing Voldemort it might be some curses. But what kind of? Probable something forbidden or illigal. Maybe there is a book with hexes and curse that are forbidden. Better ask that to Madam Pince' _ 

"Madam Pince, can i ask you something?" "Yes dear of course." "I am wondering, is there a book in this library that contains wich spells are forbidden or illigal?" "Well i believe so. Why do you need that book for?"  "For a DADA project" "Very well since it's you but you will only read in this library. Got that young man?" "Yes Madam Pince." Giving his most innocent smile. "Here you go Mr. Potter" "Thank you" and he walked back to his table. _'Now let the fun begin'_

Rytho was spending every free hour he had in the library. (Celiel still hadn't come back so he couldn't ask her)Since the book didn't had an index he had the read every page of it. At the end of the second week he almost gave up until he saw what he had been looking for. Imperio, Crucio and Avada Kadavra those three damned words. He had found out what those three words meant. Those three were called The Unvergivebles, cast them on a human and you just earned yourself one way ticket to Azkaban. The book said that with the Imperio curse you could control someone, the Cruatius curse would cause inmense pain and when it's cast to long on you you can go crazy and the last one Avada Kadavra the killing curse. There was no way to defend yourself against it.

"Thank you Lord Voldemort for giving me such useful information" he whispered into the night. An evil glint in his eyes

T.B.C

---------

No one has given me the correct answer on my previous chapter question. You will found out sone enough.

--ChaosDream--


	12. The Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: i own nothing. But i do own Celiel and the plot.

----------

Chapter 12

The Chamber of Secrets

----------

Somewhere in school

"Blaise, there is something wrong with him. Look at his behaviour."

"Listen Draco, I know what you mean. But what are you going to about it?"

"Attack him and show that bloody asshole who is in control here."

"And you think that you can defeat him? Have you become mental? He has trained us and he has the memories of the Dark Lord."

"Where is the proof that he has his memories?"

"Use your head Draco. How else could he have known that our parents were Deatheaters. And what about Snape?"

"Okay, so he may have his memories. But something needs to be done about this situation. I am not going to follow in my fathers footprints."

"We are going to get him back. And I know the perfect way."

"How? He doesn't have any weak point as far is I know"

"He does have a weak point. Now let's go pay our dear Head of House a visit."

--

"Where is Celiel? I haven't seen her since school ended last year. Damn it I can't find her." _'She is save. She has to be. I would know if something was wrong with her. Right?'_

--

"Professor Snape, what do you think?"

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy are you sure about this. This could get you into some serious trouble if he would out about it."

"Yes, we are very sure about this." Both of them said that at the same time.

"Then I am happy to inform that the first part of our plan has already been accomplished."

--

_'Time to investigate that room. Thank Merlin for this Invisibility Cloak.'_ Rytho was sneaking around in his cloak. He was heading towards the second floor girls bathroom. 'Ah here it is' Standing in front of a broken sink he started speaking in Parseltongue. The sink in front of him disappeared and instead there was a hole. Knowing that it wasn't dangerous he jumped in. After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached the bottom. Standing up and smashing some skulls on it's way. He figured that he must be in the sewer of Hogwarts. In real it was even better. Following an unseen path he came to a halt in front of a door with snakes on it. Changing back to Parseltongue he asked the door to open. Stepping inside and looking around brought a smile on the boy his face.

The room or better chamber was filled with statues of snakes forming a lane and the end of it was a huge head of Salazar Slytherin. It's mouth was standing wide open, room enough for a Basalisk to sneak out. **"Hear me King of Snakes. I am your master, the last heir of the great Salazar Slytherin."** From the hole a giant snake came into sight. The Basalisk slithered slowly towards Rytho. **"If you are the last heir of Slytherin then you will not die when you look into my eyes. Look at me."** Rytho slowly opened his eyes wondering when he closed them and looked in front of him. Slowly moving his head that so that he was looking straight into the Basalisk eyes.

He was looking in the snakes eyes for what seemed like an eternity. So far he was oke and still capable of thinking. He saw that as a good sign. The Basalisk blinked his eyes and was now sniffing Rytho like he was a dog. **"Master how may I serve you?"** **"Tell me, can you bring me a student alive. I need it for a few experiments. And when I am done you may have it"** **"Yes Master. It won't take long"** and the Basalisk was gone. Rytho in the meantime started to explore the Chamber. _'This Chamber is perfect for training me and my Soultakers. My Soultakers have been acting weird the last few days. Like they know something is about to happen. But what? And of course I need to find an appropriate way to punish them.'_

**"Master I have returned and brought a living human with me"** **"Excellent, just put it in front of me"** The Basalisk coming to a halt in front of him and dropped the human. Rytho offering the girl an helping hand so that she could stand up. The girl didn't saw it and continued to cry. "Stand up" then she looked up and he could clearly see the girls face. "Harry…is that you Harry? Where am I? What happened? What is that …that …thing that brought me here?" "Calm down Hermione. That thing is a Basalisk and you are in the Chamber of Secrets. Tell me what were you doing so late in the halls?" "I just left the Library. Harry? What is going on? Did that snake kidnapped you to" "No the snake did not kidnapped me" seeing that she was about to interrupt he held his hand up. "I came in on my own. I can since I am a Parseltongue. Now be a good girl and shut up before I make you."

Hermione furiously standing up with her hands on her hip. "Harry Potter what has happened to you? How dare you to command me!" she shouted the last part. "I told you to shut up you filthy mudblood" he hissed dangerously. Taken aback at this she slumped back on the ground. "How can _you_ say that Harry?" her voice shaking as she was almost about to cry. "Don't cry, or I will give you something to cry about." Taking his wand out if his pocket and aiming it at the sobbing girl. She looked up and was about to say another thing but Rytho had her silenced with a simple Silencing Charm. Trying to get her own wand and remove the charm but realised that she couldn't speak and not say the counter spell. Hanging he head down in defeat she continued her silent sobbing.

_'Finally she is silent. With which one will I start first? Eenie mienie miny mo I will start with Imperio.' _ "Now miss Granger be a good girl and resist."

"Imperio"

Hermione their eyes were blank devoid of any emotions. "Stand up" obeying like a good little dog she stood up. "Bow to me" again she obeyed. 'This isn't funny. Why isn't she resisting?' while she was still bowing to him he cancelled the spell. "You are not funny to play with"

"Finite Incantum"

"Now you can talk and scream but if I were you I wouldn't do that" Hermione ignoring what he said was about to say something "I have warned you. Now I will have to punish you. Eenie mienie miny mo the second one is Crucio." Giving Hermione no chance to interrupt he caste the spell.

"Crucio"

Her screaming filled the Chamber like a pleasant melody. After a few seconds what seemed like an eternity to the little girl he lifted the spell. Still enjoying the way she screamed and hearing the echo's of it. She fell to ground and with every sob she felt the after effects of the curse. "Marvellous, I like the way you scream. It is such a shame that the curse doesn't inflict any wounds. After I graduate I will modify it to my liking." **"Tell me do you prefer a dead or living human for dinner"**

**"It doesn't matter to me master. Do what ever pleases you" "How nice of you. I think I will kill her for you."**

"Now miss Granger, any last words? You may speak now" "Why Harry? Why?" "Simple, I am going to be the next Dark Lord or better the Devil himself. Now say goodbye to you precious little life"

"Avada Kadavra."

T.B.C

---

Chappie is done and I have summer vacation for like 3 months.

Now everyone please be good kid and review.

--ChaosDream--


	13. Celiel

Disclaimer: i own nothing. But i do own Celiel and the plot.

----------

Chapter 13

Celiel

----------

"Now miss Granger, any last words? You may speak now" "Why Harry? Why?" "Simple, I am going to be the next Dark Lord or better the Devil himself. Now say goodbye to you precious little life"

"Avada Kadavra."

The dead body of Hermione Granger fell with a 'thud' on the ground. Her eyes were wide open and their was still a look of pure hatred on it. He had to change that. Taking a knife out of his pocket and made a cut on her upper arm. He collected the blood in a bottle that he summoned. He would send the bottle to the girl's parents. They would be able to identify her blood. "**You may eat her now" "Thank you master"** The Basalisk opened his huge mouth and slid the girl in. with his huge fangs he sliced the body in two pieces. He ate the first piece slowly. Blood was everywhere. The other part was covered in blood and some organs were spread around the floor. Rytho slowly knuckling under and tracing a finger trough the blood. Bringing the finger to his lips so that he could savour the taste of it.

Blood, how he had longed to see it, to taste it. Making another cut in the girl her leg so that he could see the blood flowing from the wound. Gathering the blood in a goblet and when the goblet was finally full he brought it to his lips. The Basalisk who had finished the upper part a long time ago was waiting for his master to finish. When Rytho looked at him and gave him a nod in approval he ate the lower part to. In the meantime Rytho was savouring his goblet filled with blood while looking at the Basalisk devouring the last part of the young woman.

**"I haven't felt this good in years. She sure tasted better than those tramps I used to kill" "Master, I must agree with you that she tasted good. Much better than my previous one" "Tell me, do you have a name?" "No master. Not that I know of" "Very well, then I will have to name you. What do you think of the name Bask?" "I like it master. Thank you." "You're welcome Bask. Now if you would excuse me I have to go to bed. I will come back later" "Have a good night master"**

Entering the Common room and walking towards their Dormitories like he owned the place. "Where have you been?" _'Malfoy, shit didn't saw him. How could I be so stupid?' _ "Searching for Celiel. And don't ask anymore questions unless you want to be on the end of receiving my anger" with that he walked into the second year Dormitories and got into bed. Not caring to change into his pyjamas.

--next morning—

Rytho was eating his breakfast with a satisfied smile on his face until Snape entered the Great Hall with something that looked awfully familiar.

Celiel

Staring with a shocked face at his Head of House like the rest of the students. In the Great Hall was complete silence. You could hear a pin drop fall. That is until Snape broke the silence with his usual sneering voice. "Headmaster, do you remember the rumour last year about a snake?" the headmaster nodding not knowing what to say. "Good because this is the snake the rumour was talking about it. I found it in my private chambers one morning and decided to capture it and see what kind of snake it was. And to my utter surprise it was a highly deadly one." Rytho face changed that into one of pure hatred and stood up and walked towards Snape.

"How dare you" it was a mere whisper but the entire Great Hall heard every word. Looking into his teachers black eyes with his own green ones who were filled with hatred. "HOW COULD YOU" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Most people flinched at the tone he used. Not caring for the consequences he started talking to Celiel in Parseltongue. **"Celiel? Celiel…can you hear me?" **people were now backing away from them. Looks of horror on almost every student including the Professors. **"Yes Harry but please listen to me. I will not life long. Please do not interrupt. I was forced into meeting you. Nagini made me do it. She took possession of my body and made me go to you since you were the closest thing to her master. When he died she died but her spirit found me and took over my body. I could do nothing about it but Harry believe me when I say this: I love you with all my heart and you will always be my best friend." **Rytho who had now tears in his eyes and was crying openly. This shocked the Potions Professor. He knew the snake was his weak point but not this weak. **"Celiel. Please don't give I need you" "Stop rattling little one. It is time for you to move on with your life. Goodbye."** And with that her eyes closed and her body became limp. "No Celiel. It can't be true. You were my only friend" his voice was filled with so much emotion and sadness that some people had started to cry.

Rytho not looking into the eyes of the man that killed his precious little Celiel started speaking in a voice so low and full of hatred that it brought shivers up their spines. **"I will kill you. I will revenge Celiels death. And when that time has come you wish that you were never born."** Snape took a step back from the boy. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what he was saying. "Potter, did you know this snake?" he might as well try to get some answers from the boy. "Yes and the snakes name is Celiel. You would do well to remember that."

"Severus, Mr. Potter" both of them shot the Headmaster a venomous glare and in Rytho added some hatred to. Dumbledore seems to ignore this and continued. "Please follow me to my office. I believe a little chat fits this moment." The Headmaster walked out of the Great Hall and Snape and Rytho followed after him. Both of them sending each other glares of hatred.

Inside the Great Hall murmurs had rose as soon as the little group left. Some were touched by what Rytho said and others couldn't believe that their saviour could speak Parseltongue. And to make it worse then it already was Malfoy and Zabini were talking very loudly about how Potter had practised Dark Arts and that there was no wizard alive who could speak Parseltongue and hadn't turn dark.

--

"Mr. Potter, Severus please have a seat." Snape dropped the dead body of Celiel on the ground and sat on a chair. Rytho not pleased with this picked Celiel up and sat down with her body on his lap. "Harry please tell me everything. From the beginning." Still staring at the body of Celiel he started speaking. Not daring to look in his Headmasters eyes. "When I was seven or eight I ran into the back garden. I ran away from my uncle. I hid in the bushes and that's where I found Celiel."

He kept talking about his life, how the Dursleys treated him, how Celiel was his only friend. On purpose he left out the parts about his nightmares and the tramp killing. Knowing that if he looked into his Headmaster eyes he could see that he was lying about a few things. Both of his teachers were sitting dumbstruck on their chairs. Shocked at what he had told them. Snape always thought that he was a spoiled brat and had been treated like he was a king. Dumbledore knew he was going to have a hard time but this bad. "Thank you for your story Harry. Now Severus please tell who gave you the right to kill Celiel."

Snapping back into reality and making sure his mental barriers where up he answered in his normal sneering voice. "The day before the school started I woke up in the middle of the night. Why I woke up I don't know but what I saw gave me quite a shock. In front of me was a giant red snake with little horns on her head and black eyes. I could see the snake her fangs so I did the only thing that came to my mind at that moment: Kill it. My intend was to kill it but somehow it had surveyed so I assumed it was a magical snake. So I put her in a safe place where I could study her. A few days ago Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini came to me because they were concerned about Mr. Potter. When I asked what the problem was they weren't very eager to answer. They told me in a whisper that he had lost his snake so I put the pieces together and realised that the snake I captured must be Potters."

Dumbledore slowly taken in the information that was given to him he continued his questioning. "Mr. Potter, why was Celiel at Hogwarts?" "Because I didn't want her take with me to Privet Drive." He still didn't look in the eyes of the Headmaster. Afraid he would find out his little secret. "Well I have come to a conclusion. Severus you will apologise to Mr. Potter for attacking his snake." He was going to continue but was cut of by Rytho.

"That doesn't bring her back!"

"Mr. Potter, please do not interrupt me when I am talking. As I was saying Severus you will apologise and Harry you will be given an appropriate punishment for bringing a deadly snake with you. If you told me about Celiel and asked if you could bring her with you at the start of terms last year I would have said yes. But if you are thinking about purchasing another snake and bring it with you to Hogwarts no. This discussion ends here. I do not want to hear another word about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore" "Good now I want you to get back to class. You will be hearing about your punishment when I find something. Now off you go and leave Celiel with me. It would do you no good to keep her." With shaking hands he handed her over and walked out of the office. On his way to his Charms he thought of nice ways to kill Snape. During the day he didn't pay attention to what the teachers were saying all he could of was revenge. Right now he didn't care what everybody said about him being the next Dark Lord and all the other stuff. His Soultakers had left him but he didn't care.

Revenge was all he could think of.

--two days before Christmas—

"Hey Weasel, where is the Mudblood?"

"Don't you dare to talk like that about Hermione you filthy little ferret."

Malfoy blushed a little but he soon got his wand out and pointed it at Ron. "What did you say?"

"That you are a filthy little ferret" Ron said with a sneer on his face that rivalled Snape. "You Muggle lover fool"

"Reducto" the curse went flying straight towards Ron but Scabbers decided to make his appearance from Ron his chest pocket. The curse hit him straight on. Both Scabbers and Ron flew a few meters away. The rat was laying on the ground not moving. "Scabbers? Oh Scabbers please be ok." Ron pleaded and crawling slowly towards his rat. Checking to see if the rat was still breathing. He wasn't. The impact from the curse was too much for a little rat.

"You killed my rat!" Ron stood up and launched himself onto Malfoy and hit him in the face. Malfoy who hadn't suspected an attack like this was caught off guard and Ron had the chance to punch him even more. That is until Ron was pulled of the other boy and was slammed into a wall. Daring to look up he saw the angry face of none other than Harry Potter. And said boy had a murderous look in his eyes.

"You hurt him again and i will personally make sure that you end up dead." Rytho whispered into Ron his ear who was now shaking uncontrollable with fear. Rytho let him go and he slumped to the floor a haunted look was in his eyes. Rytho walked towards Malfoy who was still laying on the ground. When he was in front of him he said in a mere whisper so that only Malfoy could here it. "You owe me." with that he left and had a calculating look on his face.

After that little incident he didn't bother to talk to any of his Housemates. Knowing that they still hated him. The other Houses weren't nice to him either. The fact that Hermione Granger was still missing and no one knew were she was. That is until one day her parents received a bottle of blood. The blood had been as that of Hermione Granger. Everyone came to the same conclusion: She is dead. But if she was dead where was her body? There were no clues but Rytho had been suspected. The Headmaster declared him innocent until proven guilty.

He had planned a few more deaths but they could wait. Except for Gildory Lockheart. He hated that teacher with a passion. And he had this nagging suspicion that he wasn't the only one, including the teachers. He found it time to feed Bask again and have a little 'fun'. So on a sunny Sunday spring morning he went to pay his favourite teacher a visit.

"Professor Lockheart, you and I are going to have a little bit of fun."

T.B.C

--

I love summer vacation. Plenty of time to write. Oh and Verena don't worry about me not updating in 3 months. I actually want to finish the story at the end of the summer vacation.

--ChaosDream--


	14. A Little Present

Disclaimer: i own nothing. But i do own Celiel and the plot.

_There is no such thing a coincidence_

_Only the inevitable_

----------

Chapter 13

A Little Present

----------

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Ah, Harry my dear boy how can I help you?"

"Professor Lockheart? Do you think you could help me with a spell I am working on?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face. "Why of course Harry. Do come in." Lockheart opened the door further and gestured for Rytho to enter. When he was in he closed the door and sat back behind his desk. "Tell me Harry what kind of spell do you want me to help with?" "Well actually there are three spells you have to help me with." "Three? What kind of spells are they?" Lockheart was starting to get a little nervous. He knew that Rytho had perfect marks in all of his classes so why would he need now of all times his help. "Well let me think…I think they belong in the category Dark Arts"

Gulping and looking back and forth between his wand that lay on his desk and Rytho. "What…kind of of Dark Arts s-s-spell?" he stuttered while looking fearfully at the boy in front of him. "The Unvergivables." Saying it like it was something he did everyday. Standing up abruptly and grapping his wand from the desk and pointing it at Rytho. "I am warning you I-I-I am … " "You are an impostor. Is that what you were trying to say?" "You figured it out. Now that you know my secret I can't have you telling it to everybody, now can I? I am sorry but this is something I have to do." Readying himself to oblivate(sp?) him but Rytho was quicker and got his own wand out in a matter of seconds and pointed it at Lockheart.

"What were you saying Professor?" he said with a sneer on his face "What do think you are doing? You didn't think that you could defeat me?" "I told you already that I needed someone to help me with my spells and you are perfect. Now I kindly advise you to stay quit before I start to inflict some serious wounds." "You wouldn't dare now would you?" "I've had it with you."

"Imperio" Lockhearts was standing there with his hands hanging down like there were no bones in them. His eyes were dull, not a sparkle of life could be find. "Follow me and put you wand in you pocket." Doing as he was told he put his wand away and followed Rytho.

They didn't had to walk far since the office was on the same floor as Myrthlys toilet. He opened the passage way to the Chamber of Secrets and they both entered. Lockheart followed him al the way down into the Chamber, not once he was trying to get free. Stopping in front of the giant head of Salazar Slytherin he released Lockheart from the spell and immediately put a Silencing Charm on the man. He didn't feel like to argue with him. No matter how fun it was.

Lockheart was trying very hard to get rid of the Charm but since he couldn't speak it was impossible. "You know, I have been working on a little project. I was trying to improve the Cruatius. Very difficult you know especially when you don't have someone to practice on. But you were so kind to volunteer so now I can maybe finish my little project." Lockheart wanted nothing more than to run away after Rytho's little speech. But for some reason he couldn't move legs. Probable because of the fear. "Now let's the new version."

"Crucionus." His eyes widened in fear but before he could react the curse hit him. Invisible knives were cutting him everywhere. His entire nerve system was overloaded because of the combined Cruatius and cutting curse. After a few seconds he lifted the curse to see the result. To say he pleased was an understatement. His clothes were ripped of because of the curse. Lockhearts body was full of little cuts. Blood was dripping on ground. There were deep wounds on his chest and abdomen. On his arms and legs were small cuts and his head remained untouched. The impostor was sitting on his arms and knees like a dog but after a few seconds he collapsed on the ground unconscious because of the blood loss.

**"Bask come out please." **In the distant you could that hear something really big was approaching. **"Yes Master. Why does it here smell like blood?" "Look around and you will have your answer." "Well done Master. Can I eat it?" "No I want you to watch it. I am going to use it in some experiments. So do not try to kill it or I will have you find me another victim." "As you wish Master" **_'Now let's get him fixed up or else he will die the next time I try something new.'_

While he was very busy to fix up his ex teacher he forgot all about time. Around lunch time he was done and conjured up some food for his ex professor to eat when he would wake up. **"I will be going now. Make sure that you don't kill him."** With that he walked out of the Chamber not waiting for an answer from Bask. Once he made his way up he checked if things were save. Since they were he made his way down to the Great Hall.

When he walked into the Great Hall he was automatically walking towards the Slytherin table but he stopped when he saw that the entire Slytherin table was full and that he was forced to sit somewhere else. Looking at the Ravenclaws but their table full to and the same was for the Hufflepufs. Their was only one place left were he could sit: the Gryffindor table. _'Now way I am going to sit with them' _but his stomach was saying something different. _'Damn, I guess I have no other choice.'_ And he walked towards the Gryffindor table. This action didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the school especially not the Gryffindors.

Said house was getting ready to rearrange themselves so that he couldn't sit down. But a stern glance from McGonagall made them stop and he could sit down between a few first years. _'I won't kill them. Not in front of the entire school. I only want something to eat. What has a man got to do for a simple meal.'_  And he started to eat. Constantly getting glares from the Gryffindors was driving him mad. And to make it even worse they started to whisper to each other about him. _'That's it. This is the last time someone makes fun of me. I will show them  what I am capable of. I will first start with the Slytherins. Next year will be perfect to start the third plan. But first I will have to train more if I want the upper years to listen to me.' _

He stood up abruptly and left the Great Hall and towards the Library. He spent the majority of the day there and only went out of it to get something to eat and when Pince him literally kicked him out of it.

_'Damn you Voldemort for not giving me you knowledge. I may have you memories but they do not contain the theory behind the spells.' _ Rytho went to see his victim a few times a week to test his new spells. The entire school more accurate the girls were quite upset that their DADA teacher was gone. The other teachers were relieved that he was gone although they didn't show it. Some Ministry officials were investigating the case but couldn't find anything. They asked every one if their was something unusual the day he disappeared. Their was. The-boy-who-lived wasn't present at breakfast like he always did. According to the students he never missed breakfast on Sunday but skipped lunch most of the time. So it was unusual that he didn't appear for breakfast but for lunch. And to draw even more attention he was sitting that lunch at the Gryffindor table.

With this information they started to follow him much to the annoyance of Rytho. He couldn't go that much to the Chamber and he had to watch what he was doing in the library. But since it was nearly time for exams they didn't bother to check what he was doing. So one day he managed to sneak into the Chamber. Lockheart was murmuring something that couldn't be translated. Rytho had tortured him a lot so it wasn't a surprise that he had gone insane.

Today he was angry. The Weasley kid had been bothering him for the entire week saying something about that he was going to kill him too like Hermione. If he continued this behaviour he would kill him to like Hermione. But to make things worse they were all avoiding him. When he walked through the halls people were at least three meters away from him. When he was in the Great Hall his house made sure that there were at least five seats around free. His house also didn't bother to give him the password to enter the common room. Whenever he managed to get in they changed it again and he had to spy on someone to get the password.

Getting rid of those thoughts he focused his attention on the other person in the Chamber. He still hadn't had his anger under control when he started to torture the poor man. The effect was amazing according to Rytho. Body limbs were scattered around the floor. Blood was everywhere including on Rytho. The body parts or what was left of it had multiply cuts on it. His stomach and its contents had spattered against the statue that was behind the man.(AN. Try to write this when you are eating chocolate.) The only thing that remained untouched was he head who was forcefully ripped of from the rest of his body.

He picked up the head and wrapped it up like a Christmas present. Ordering Bask to eat the remains he left under his Invisibility Cloak.(he had cleaned himself already) Walking straight to the Owlery. Checking to see if anyone was there-there was anyone- he entered. He picked an school owl and gave him the package, ordering it to deliver it at breakfast next morning and to give it to Dumbledore.  

--next morning—

He was sitting in his usual spot with usual amount of space around him. But then something unusual happened: Dumbledore stood up. "May I have your attention please." Immediately everyone was quit and was looking at him also Rytho. "As you all know there was Ministry officials researching the disappearance of Professor Lockheart. But since they couldn't find anything they have left." Rytho didn't know if Dumbledore was going to say anything else but the owls decided now to bring the mail. All students looking up and saw a Christmas present. Some were pointing at it and wondered for who it was. The owl with the package flew straight to Dumbledore who was still standing. He took the package and opened it.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw the face of Lockheart. His normal blue twinkle in those eyes were gone and replaced with steel. McGonagall saw the head and screamed and fainted. Dumbledore looking graver then ever put the head back in the box and walked out of the Great Hall not saying a word. Snape looking even paler then he was normal ordered the students to go back to their Dormitories. They were not aloud to leave until he said otherwise. 

T.B.C

---

Please review and say what you think of it. It really helps you know.

--ChaosDream--


	15. Summer vacation Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But i do own Celiel and the plot.

Every one I thank you for the wonderful reviews.

----------

Chapter 15

Summer Vacation Part 1

----------

The news about a little present with a head in it spread like wildfire. The some more smarter students managed to inform the newspapers and the next day huge articles about it were in every newspaper. But the problem was: who did it? Some said it was a huge monster from the Forbidden Forest or a serial killer who somehow sneaked in the Castle. Every one had their own little theory but none dared to mention Harry Potter as the killer.

In the end no clues were found. They searched the entire school and grounds. The Gamekeeper was even brought to Azkaban for his little obsession with dangerous animals. But in the end they had to release him since their was no evidence against him. The students were escorted to every class much to their annoyance.

A certain Slytherin was actually happy with this. He had now the time to do a little research on his fellow students. In his mind was an imaginary list of everyone was capable of. The only problem was that he couldn't go to the library alone.

Then out of nothing a message came one morning that if they didn't find the killer the school would be closed.

A week after the message was delivered the Minister of Magic himself was standing in the Great Hall. The school would be closed within 24 hours.

---Rytho POV---

_'What! He is kidding. They can't close the school. That means that I have to go back to the Dursleys. Over my dead body. There is only one thing I can do now: Play the perfect Golden boy and kill the bad guy.'_

---End POV---

**"Bask, are you there?" "Yes master." "Do me a favour and don't move." **Bask obeyed and was standing still. Then Rytho drew his wand and pointed it at Bask. "Avada Kadavra." **"Master how can you kill your own servant? AHHHHH"** "I am so sorry Bask. (Not!) You gave me no other choice. Now I only have to give myself some small cuts and bruises and it will be perfect."

30 cuts and bruises and 20 minutes later he arrived on the second floor. He was barely a minute out of the Toilet when Dumbledore came around the corner. "Harry! What in Merlin's name happened to you?" He then choose to faint and was brought to the Hospital Wing.

---

_'Who the hell woke me up?' _

"Mr.Potter, wake up please."

Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted with the concerned face of none other then Madam Pomfrey. "I must speak to Professor Dumbledore. It is important." "Cam Down Mr.Potter. The Headmaster will be here in a minute and then you can tell us what happened to you." Sitting back on his bed and thinking how he was going to tell them about Bask. His thoughts were soon interrupted because the Headmaster had arrived.

He told them how he didn't want to go home and decided to find that was bothering the school. In the end Dumbledore was very proud of him and that stupid twinkle had returned in the Headmasters eyes.

After a few days he was released from the Hospital Wing and his Housemates weren't happy to see him when he entered the common room. He couldn't care less so he headed straight to his Dormitory to have a little chat with his roommates.

"I am back"

---

"Severus what you say is complete nonsense." This was going on for more than 20 minutes. Snape trying to convince Dumbledore that Harry Potter was the one that killed the muggleborn and Lockheart. But the old Headmaster refused to listen what the potions master was saying. He simple couldn't believe it.

"Albus! Were you listening at all? His roommates are afraid of him. He taught them last year the Dark Arts."

"Severus! Listen to yourself. You are speaking nonsense. How can he know Dark Arts? Tell me and I might think about it what you said."

"You told me yourself that he might have the Dark Lords memories. Who knows what he received more of that monster."

"Very well" he signed and continued. "I will keep an eye on him."

---

The way home was simple one word boring. He was sitting with his roommates who were doing Merlin knows what. Their little conversation turned out great. He had them under control and he made sure that they wouldn't tell their parents about his little plan. When they arrived at the station he got his stuff and left without saying a word to them. He soon spotted his uncle and got in the car.

The trip home was tense. Dudley was too afraid to even utter a single word. His Aunt was given him hateful glances and his uncle to when he could. So when they got home he immediately went to his room and didn't come out until the next morning.

Breakfast you can guess it was tense. He had the feeling that they weren't telling him something. "Ok spill it, who is going to come?" He said while looking at his uncle. "Your aunt Marge is coming. I am going to pick her up at the end of the week." 'Ah Aunt Marge. He remembered clearly the last time she came with those blasted dogs of her. One of her oldest dogs was chasing him around in the garden. He ended up in the tree. The only way down was when that dog went away or Aunt Marge commanding to leave him alone. Unfortunately neither of that happened. He was sitting in that bloody tree for an hour before Celiel came and bit the dog. The old dog ran inside with his tail between the legs and a serious wound on his front paw. Stupid dog died a week later because of the poison.'

"Boy! Are you listening to me?" "Huh? What? No I wasn't listening." His uncle became an interesting shade of purple. "I said that you keep that blasted snake hidden before that thing bites someone else." Hanging his head down and looking at his plate so that his uncle couldn't see his eyes that were filled with sorrow. "She won't because she is already dead." "Well that is an improvement. That thing was nothing but trouble." He suddenly realized his mistake when he saw the angry face of his nephew.

He looked at his uncle with all the hatred he could muster. He knew that he could be quit imposing when he was angry. But getting angry didn't solve anything. Celiel wouldn't come back no matter how angry he would be. He could only revenge her death by killing Snape. Slowly his eyes began to loose the anger and was replaced with a cold uncaring look and retired to his room.

That week was a living nightmare. His uncle kept repeating how he should behave and hoe happy he was that Celiel was gone. Dudley tried to bully him again but one angry look from Rytho was enough to shut him up. His aunt made him do all the chores in house. She kept repeating how everything needs to be done and that it should be clean when his Marge came.

It was Sunday evening. His aunt Marge could be arriving any minute now. Not soon after he thought that he heard a car that stopped and some dogs barking. Great she is here already. "Boy! Get down now!" "Yes aunt Petunia!" signing he lifted himself from the bed and walked downstairs to get his aunt suitcases.

Dinner was loud. Marge kept talking about how great Dudley was and other sickening stuff about his nephew. Every time she said something good about Dudley she said something bad about him. This went on the entire week. Even he had now trouble keeping his anger under control. It wouldn't be long before he was going to snap.

On the last evening they were sitting in the living room and chatting happily. The rest not him. He was supposed to be quit and not to be seen. They were currently talking about breeding and how she killed a few pups because of bad breeding. "Just like that boy. His parents had bad blood and he is the result of that. I usually kill those with bad blood. They are not worthy to live." He could take a few insults but no one had the guts to insult his parents. 'That's right. Don't let that fat woman insult you parents.' said his inner voice. "No one insults my parents." all he could see was red.

The next few seconds there was silence until Marge began to swell up and hovering a few centimetres above the ground. He wanted to blow her up but this was good enough. He ran to his room and packed his remaining stuff. With his trunk in one hand and his wand the other he left. After running trough a few streets he lifted his wand hand and a giant red bus appeared with a loud KNACK. He got on the bus and told them he wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

T.B.C

--

this chapter sucks I know. Flames are welcome for this chapter.

--ChaosDream--


	16. Summer vacation Part 2

**AN: i will be going on a vaction for two weeks. i hope that i can write something during that time. i was planning to post chapter 17 but i hadn't got the time to finish it. the next update will probable be around 15 august.**

I own nothing except for Celiel.

_'Inner voice'_

'Normal thoughts'

"Speaking"

----------

Chapter 16

Summer Vacation Part 2

----------

He woke up with a feeling that told him that something was wrong. Trying to think in the morning when you just woke up isn't a good idea. Picking up his class from the nightstand he finally could see where he was. He arrived pretty late last night and because of that he was immediately brought to his room by Tom. The room itself wasn't big. In one corner stood a small desk with comfort looking chair in front of it. The bed was standing right next to the window. There was also a very small fireplace and on the left side of it was a door that would probable lead to the bathroom.

Talking about the bathroom, he could use a bath. The bathroom wasn't that great but it would do. So after taking a quick shower he was back in the other room with clean clothes and brushed hair that wouldn't listen to his pleas to stay in one place. _'Then let you hair grow if it doesn't stay in one place'_ 'I know that already and since when do I have an inner voice?'

_'You always had an inner voice, but up until now you never realized it.' _Answered the inner voice in a matter fact tone.

'Great, just great now I having a conversation with my inner voice. Do me a favor and leave me alone like you always did.' Since he didn't hear any response from it he walked downstairs to get some well deserved breakfast.

'What the hell, since when is it this busy in the Leaky Cauldron.'

"Mr. Potter?" A man with red hair and shabby looking clothes stood at the beginning of the stairs.

Quickly he removed all emotions from his face and answered in a cold sneering voice. "Yes that it me" The man visible flinched at the tone he had used but continued like nothing had happened.

"Mr. Potter my name is Arthur Weasley and I am from the Ministry of Magic. Why don't you come down and have some breakfast while I ask you some questions."

Nodding he walked down the stairs and Mr. Weasley guided them to an empty table. As soon as they sat down Tom came to get their orders.

"Well lets get started shall we?" Not knowing anything else to say he answered with a simple 'sure.' While eating his breakfast which was there since Mr. Weasley had started talking. "But in the end Mr. Potter no harm done. It happens to the best of us." Rytho kept nodding while the other man was talking. He paid more attention to his food.

Finally the Weasel left with a slight warning to keep his emotions under control. 'I thought that man would never leave.' and if on cue the man abruptly walked back to Rytho and with a very cheery (read annoying) voice he addressed our hero.

"Mr. Potter do you know my son Ron? I believe he is the same year as you." He knew him but that's it. "Yes I know him. Why?" not bothering to look at him while he was still eating."Well actually I was a…wondering…if you would like to stay with us for the rest of the vacation."

Choking on his food he turned to look at the man that stood next to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The father of that Weasel wanted to put them in one and the same room for I don't know how many weeks. But then again it could be fun to taunt him the entire time. Not like that was anything new for him but for a change it could be nice. But did the chief Weasel knew that he was a Slytherin and that they detested each other. Probable not.

Concentrating his glare of all glares at the Weasel and trying to look intimidating for a twelve year old kid he addressed the man in a business like manner. "Mr. Weasley, perhaps you did not hear your son correct when he said he knew me." Seeing that the Weasel was about to interrupt he held up his hand and continued. "Therefore let me explain it. Your son is in Gryffindor, I am in Slytherin. Those two do not I repeat do not make friends or even interact with each other. Now do I make myself clear?"

Mr.Weasley stood there in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron gaping at the boy that was in front of him. Their saviour who was nothing more than a mere child had the guts to speak like that to an elder like he was a three year old toddler. He seriously considered grabbing him in the collar and dragging him to the Burrow to give him some serious education about how to behave in the presence of an elder for example. Although the child was right about Gryffindor and Slytherin being natural enemies but that doesn't mean that they have to be enemies. But who was he to complain about this.

"Well Mr. Potter I see that as a no." Looking every where to avoid the boys eyes he added hurriedly "If you change your mind you know where to find me. Goodbye." He turned around and within seconds he flooed back to the burrow. Rytho in the meantime quickly finished his breakfast and hurried back to his room to find there an owl waiting for him.

'An owl?'

_'Yes idiot, you know birds with wings deliver mail and stuff like that.'_

"Shut up" he snapped angrily. The owl thought he was speaking to him and hooted in annoyance. "No not you some else. Now if you would mind giving me the letter you have." The owl gave him the letter and pecked at him angrily for his behavior. "That hurt you know." he hissed but the owl was already gone. He opened the letter while walking to his bed and sat upon it.

The first parchment was a standard one saying that he was allowed to go to his third year. The second one was his supply list. But it was the last one that caught his attention.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_In you third year you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I assume you know what that is._

_But that is not the problem. During your second year we found that you had an illegal pet._

_For that you are to be punished. You of course already knew this but I thought maybe I should mention it again just in case._

_Your punishment is that you are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade during you Third year. _

_If you are somehow being found in Hogsmeade when you are not supposed to be the consequences will be dire._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He stared at least ten minutes at the note that somehow remained in his hand. Then not knowing what to do with it he stood up and went to the fireplace. When he stood in front of it he simply threw the note in the fire. He watched it as the parchment caught fire and within seconds reduced to nothing more than some ash. "Walk to Hell Dumbledore. The day that I will listen to you is the day Hell will freeze over."

_'For once I agree with you.'_

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

_'Talking to your self is the first sign of insanity.'_ His little inner voice mocked. You could almost see it grinning. _'But yes you told me to shut up. But now you shut up and listen to me.'_

'Did my inner voice just command me to shut up?'

_'Correct, I did command you to shut up and it will be in your best interest to do so.' _

'Keh, who do you think you are? You are just an inner voice, what can you do?'

That was something he shouldn't have thought. While he was arguing with his inner voice he still stood in front of the fireplace but not for long. Not soon after he thought that the world around him turned black and he slumped on the floor.

---

He opened his eyes to find him self in a pitch black void. All he could see was darkness. He tried to call for help but his voice refused to came out. Then out of nowhere a man in black robes appeared in front of him. Even though the man was so close he couldn't see its face but he somehow guessed that it was an adult.

"You wanted to know what I can do. Here is you answer."

The darkness around him began to spin around him and soon he found himself completely within it. Before he knew what happened a sphere of light was formed in front of him and went straight trough his heart.

T.BC

---

is this a cliffie or what?

--ChaosDream--

__


	17. Dream

I am so sorry for the late update. I mixed up the dates and thought that it upcoming Sunday I would update. I know I am stupid. I feel so stupid.

Unfortunately I own nothing.

'Thought'

_'Inner voice'_

"Speaking"

**"ParselTongue"**

----------

Chapter 17

Dream

----------

"You wanted to know what I can do. Here is you answer."

The darkness around him began to spin around him and soon he found himself completely within it. Before he knew what happened a sphere of light was formed in front of him and went straight trough his heart.

--

His head felt like it was split into two pieces. But strange enough the rest of his body felt incredible relaxed. Like he was floating in the water, carefree and without any worries. This feeling, he knew he experienced it before. But where?

Thinking only increased the already painful headache. But he had to know what this feeling was, where he knew it from. He had to know. But before he could find the answer which was on the tip of his tongue Darkness engulfed him again.

---

He didn't know how long he was asleep. It could be an hour, days, months or even decades. The headache was gone like it wasn't there to begin with. But that incredible feeling was still there. Again he was trying to figure out what it was.

His Mother

What did this have to do with his mother? He held no love for her. Why should he? He has no memories of her let alone remember her voice. But this feeling still reminds him of his mother. This sense of Safety only she could give. Before and after Birth.

Now he knew what this feeling and where he knew it from.

During the time his mother was pregnant, of him.

That's where he knew it from of course.

Now that he figured it out he could finally open his eyes. So he opened them in what seemed like an eternity. The moment his eyes were completely open was the moment he wanted them to close again and go back to sleep.

He had seen those things before, so why did they affected him like that? Was there something wrong with him or is this a normal reaction? But what is normal? Is it normal to dream every night of murder and rape as long as you can remember or killing people just because you want to see blood, test new spells or simple for fun?

Is he abnormal or really a freak like his uncle told him so many times? Was that the reason that the entire Slytherin House including his own Head of House hated him? And being a ParselTongue only fuelled the already present anger.

Other Houses looked at him with disgust especially the Gryffindors. They acted like he betrayed them. But how could he betray them when he didn't have their trust to begin with. Or was this about his parents? Were they in Gryffindor? How is it possible that he doesn't know in what House his parents where? Do the Gryffindors know more about his parents than their own son?

Where his parents in Gryffindor?

If so, well that would explain lot.

Great, for the first time in his life he cared about what others were thinking of him. 'I think I must be losing my touch.' He actually snorted at his own sense of humor. But his good mood disappeared as soon as it came. The images he saw when he opened his eyes returned to him when he focused his thoughts back to reality.

The images were more like a movie. Complete with stereo sound. It was played in front of him on what seemed like a big TV screen. Like one of those in a cinema. Only he the feeling that this was reality and the movie he was seeing was about his life. Or better, what his body was doing at the moment. But who was in control of his body? When did he loose control over his body?

'And what is wrong with me?' he thought. 'Since when do I care what other people are thinking of me?'

Great, he was doing it again. He let his mind slip just because of a few images. 'I need to focus' he mentally kept chanting over and over again.

After what seemed like hours to him his mind finally relaxed and so he could focus on what his body was doing without his permission.

He was in what seemed like a Muggle torture room. The walls had a blood red color. He guessed that it actually was blood that tainted the wall. On various places in the room were pain banks, thumbscrews and many other medieval Muggle torture devices.

Hanging from the ceiling were different kinds of cages. Some filled with bones, other had some flesh on it but one thing was sure. They didn't die happy. A few cages in front of the room still had living 'humans' in it. You couldn't actually call them humans any more since some body parts or limbs were replaced with paws or there was simple any flesh around the bone and it still was moving.

And right in front of him was a cage on the floor with what seemed like a half man half snake. The upper part was what you could call intact compared to the rest in the room. Okay, he had a few cuts and his tong was shopped of so now he only could hiss his answers but not that he dared in front of the Dark Lord. Around his waist scales took over and formed a long slender tail that was at least 6 meters long. The man was unconscious and since the transformation just had been completed he was laying in his own puddle of blood. If you looked closely you could see the outlines of what was once a handsome young man with dirty blond hair, elegant whimpers, nice well formed muscles and a slight tan.

"Enter"

Was that his own voice? It sounded so harsh and cold. 'This is getting weirder and weirder and who is supposed to enter? I didn't hear anyone knocking.'

A small door opened on his left side and a woman with long dark blond hair, grey blue eyes and black robes that fitted perfectly around her slender body. In her arms is a bundle of robes that seemed to be moving. The woman slowly walked to him and inclined her head a little and gave the bundle of robes to me.

As I look into the bundle I see the smiling face of a baby with unruly black hair and one eye a vibrant green with hints of red while the other is red with hints of green.

"My son" I said in a soft whisper and the woman smiled kindly at us. Almost forceful. "I shall name him Loki, The Norse god who is cunning and a trickster." He could almost feel himself smiling a true serene smile. Once again my eyes are locked with those of the woman who I do not know the name of.

"Charlotte, you are a wonderful woman but you job ends here."

"My lord! Who shall raise the child? I am his mother. Every child needs his mother while growing up." She shrieked in terror and dropping to her knees.

"Avada Kedavra"

What the Hell! Who the Hell did he think he is killing the mother of his child. What the Hell is going on here?

T.B.C

---

ChaosDream


	18. To Malfoy Manor we shall go

This is terribly late. I am so sorry but school started again and right now I am sick. But thank you all for you reviews. I got over 100 reviews ::does small victory dance::

'Thought'

'_Inner voice'_

"Speaking"

"**ParselTongue"**

----------

Chapter 18

To Malfoy Manor we shall go

----------

He opened his eyes but he had to close them again immediately. The sun, which was just barely visible, shone right in his face. So he rolled over that he was facing the floor and opened his eyes again. Slowly he stood up and checked the room he was in. Then he brought his right hand up and held it in front of face. He checked every finger over and over again, not believing that his attempt to throw the boy out of his own body had succeeded.

A smile, barely visible appeared on the young mans face but was soon replaced with a grin. He didn't know how long he was unconscious but by the look of it, it was no longer than a day. Also because he was still on the ground when he woke up. He was soon interrupted in his trail of thoughts when his stomach began to protest.

"I am not going down there to eat." He told his stomach. "But where am I going to eat then?" he said to no one in particular. And if you looked closer you could see that the puzzled expression was actually cute. For a Dark Lord that is.

He still hadn't figured out where he would eat and his stomach kept bothering him. And even more when he started to walk trough the small bedroom. Then he stopped abruptly. He would eat with one of his Deatheaters. But which one?

Parkinson? No he didn't trust them. They didn't even know what he was up to. Goyle and Crabb? No, to stupid. Which Deatheater knew about his plans?

Wormtail en Malfoy.

Why didn't he think of that sooner? 'Wait, Wormtail is dead so that leaves Malfoy.' He was about to Disapparate but a sudden urge to dress himself appropriate came over him. So, he walked to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror.

His hair was like normal, an unruly mob of raven black hair. His clothing wasn't too great either. He wore some shabby looking jeans that once belonged to Dudley and his black shirt too was a little too big for him. And over his Muggle clothes he wore some normal black robes. "I can't visit Lucius like this." as he looked at his clothes. "What would he think of me?"

So he quickly stripped his clothes of en stepped into the shower who was quite small. He slowly let the water glide over his body and after a few minutes he started to clean himself. First his upper chest, with small circles he gently cleaned it and continued down to his stomach region. Going over every muscle like it was the best sensation in the world. Going over his arms with the same movements with closed eyes, not knowing when he closed them. His legs were last; again with strong simple strokes he cleaned them.

Now al that was left was, was that on his head what normal people call hair.

-

Okay, it took him at least 10 minutes to clean it, but it was worth it. And presentable to Lucius. He stepped out of the shower with only a bath towel around his waist. Walking straight to his trunk, which he opened with only I wave of his hand. As he looked trough it he kept muttering 'not got and what would Lucius think of me?' Everything that was not presentable he threw on a pile on the bed.

In the end he decided on his school robes that were according to his opinion the best for this occasion. He walked over to the mirror and took a comb and tried to do something with that hair of him. In the end it didn't matter. As he straightened his clothes he made a mental list of the tings he would need for a visit to Lucius.

His wand. How could he forget his precious wand? He almost ran to the bathroom and got his wand out of the pile with clothes. As he walked back he gentle stroked it and kept murmuring sweet words to it. In the end he put in his pocket and Apparated to Malfoy Manor without a second thought.

With a loud CRACK he Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

---

He was standing in the middle of a spacious living room. The walls were decorated with magnificent shade of blue. On the floor was a midnight blue carpet with in the middle the Malfoy crest. The curtains were a deep red color who reached from the ceiling to the floor. The furniture was made from mahogany. In front of the fireplace were three very luxurious couches in the same shade of red as the curtains. All in all it was quite impressive, even for a family as aristocratic as the Malfoys.

The only problem right now was that a wand was pointed straight between his eyes. The owner of the said wand was looking quite pissed off at being disturbed during his only free time he had with his family.

"Now, now Lucius. Don't you recognize me?" He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes..

"I know who you are Potter." Lucius Malfoy growled while he spat the last word.

"Then put that blasted wand away before I hex you into oblivion."

He laughed. Lucius Malfoy was laughing at _him_ while his wand was still pointed at his forehead. "You?" Lucius said. "Hex me into oblivion?" He laughed again.

"Draco, Narcissa darling, please leave the room. I believe that Mr. Potter and I have a few things that need to be taken care of." Reluctantly the two left the room without questioning his strange request. After all Draco would have loved to see Potter being beaten by his Father.

Lucius who was watching Voldemort with one eye while the other kept stealing glances at his wife and son. The moment his wife closed the door he focused both eyes on the boy in front of him.

"_Catena" _Lucius whispered. Chains appeared out of thin air and wrapped them selves around Voldemort. Who despite the chains was quite calm. He was actually bored. And the last time he was bored...Well let's say that you can better run for your sanity.

T.B.C

---

--ChaosDream--


	19. Chapter 19

Important note: as you all know I am really busy writing everything again. This chapter should fit in with the new version.

Important note 2: this fic won't contain any spoilers for HBP (as far as I know)

Not so important note 3: real life is really bothering me right now. Especially school who decided that should perform an opera. And guess what? I am in the bloody choir.

I think this is it for now. Enjoy reading.

'Thought'

'_Inner voice, dream or memory'_

"Speaking"

"**Parseltongue"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no need to remind me.

----------

Chapter 19

----------

"_Catena" _Lucius whispered. Chains appeared out of thin air and wrapped them selves around Voldemort. Who despite the chains was quite calm. He was actually bored. And the last time he was bored…Well let us say that you can better run for your sanity.

--

Lucius Malfoy just made himself the biggest idiot on the planet. I mean what kind of servant are you if you cannot even recognize your own Master. Then without knowing that it is his Master, than binds him and is laughing about his little victory. One thing I know for sure is that Lucius Malfoy would be very sore the next morning if Lord Voldemort could use magic without the ministry noticing him.

"Lucius" Lord Voldemort hissed. He tilted his head up and locked his green eyes with the silver orbs of Lucius. That one word, spoken with barely controlled anger could make such a difference to ones demeanour. The blond man stiffened slightly upon hearing his name spoken with so much venom. He stopped laughing and averted his eyes to those of his captive. When he looked in those eyes, he was reminded of a time long forgotten. A time he did not wish to remember at all. But he did and memories overtook him for a few seconds. A certain memory lingered a little longer. How could he forget that particular event?

_A group of no more than twenty Death Eaters stood in a large circle around the Dark Lord. Said person was pacing in that circle with an ugly sneer on his face. Occasionally he stopped and pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater and hissed 'Crucio' or other Dark spells that inflicted a lot of pain. The reason for his anger was quit understandable. He had given them a simple order to kill a certain family._

_And they had failed. _

_Lucius Malfoy was entrusted to lead the massacre. However, upon arrival the house was empty, save for the furniture. They searched the entire house but could not find anyone. The Fraiseur de Les Proverbes he knew was a family that had created spells throughout the centuries. Still nowadays, they created them if a person asked for it. Claiming it was their duty to provide the wizarding world with spells when necessary._

_The Dark Lord had asked them to make a spell. However, they had declined saying that it was against the family law to create a spell that was going to be used for evil purposes. Lord Voldemort took the news not well. He immediately assembled a group of Death Eaters. He put Lucius Malfoy in charge of the operation. They would attack on the next new moon who was only a few days later. _

_Somehow, the McFalian clan was tipped off, and that could only mean one thing._

_There was a spy among them._

He suddenly realized that he made a horrible mistake and released the spell. His face growing paler and paler while he took a few steps back from his Master and bowed.

**------------**

"Come in Remus." The old Headmaster said. He looked up with tired eyes and took a good look at the young man in front of him. As always, he wore slightly torn brown robes. His hair had gained a few strands of grey hair since the last time he had seen the man. The man's face had a tired look in them. But of course, there was a full moon only a few days ago. Focusing his attention back to the present where the young werewolf was waiting for him to finish his trail of thoughts.

Albus stood up walked up to Remus to give him a small hug that to other returned reluctantly. Taking a step back and checking the young man over again.

"Remus" Albus said. Taking a deep breath before he continued. "Do you know why you are here? Did Minerva say anything?" He quickly added.

"Yes… and no" Remus said hesitating a bit but he continued. "She muttered something about the Defence Against the Dark Arts and a certain potion that could help me on the full moon."

The old wizard nodded his head, his eyes twinkling madly. For some strange reason Remus did not trust that twinkle. Eyeing the Headmaster while he was walking back to his desk and sat in his comfortable chair. Dumbledore took his wand out and conjured a nice comfortable chair in front of Remus. With another swish a tray with two cups of tea and a small plate with Sherbets Lemon appeared. The werewolf raised his eyebrow but accepted the almost silent invitation.

Dumbledore took a small sip of his tea before he continued. "Let me explain to you a few things." He quickly put a sherbet lemon in his mouth. "You might or might not have heard about the fact that this is the third year in a row that I need to find another teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Remus nodded but his mind was putting one and one together. "The reason why you are here is: Would you please fill the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Well this got Remus dumbfounds. Dumbledore for once in his life got to the point. For everything, there is a first time.

Remus eyes suddenly gained their own little twinkle but a sudden thought made it go away again. "I would like that, but…what about my…you know situation?"

The Headmasters eyes were still twinkling so that meant that he had a solution for his problem. The Transfiguration Professor did say something about a potion. But he had absolutely no idea how a potion could help, let alone if there is one.

Dumbledore chuckled a little at seeing the werewolf's face turn from happy to a deep thinking. Clearing his throat so that he could explain his solution. And giving a little after chuckle when he saw Remus turning a little red in the face.

"The solution is quite simple actually but I believe I am not the one that should explain this to you. If you would excuse me for a moment so that I can Fire-Call Severus. Since he is the one that will be providing you with the potion."

He turned around with his chair giving Remus no time to ask him questions. He took a handful of Floo-powder and threw it in the fire and saying "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's office." And he sat back in his chair waiting. Not three seconds later the voice of Severus Snape drawled trough the office demanding why the Headmaster disturbed him.

"Severus, would you mind coming up here if you don't mind?"

There was some grumbling from the other side that sounded suspiciously like 'interfering old headmasters' and 'old goats who wouldn't leave him alone'. And within seconds, the imposing figure of the potions Master stood in the office. The potions Master completely ignored the Headmaster and walked straight to Remus.

"Lupin" He sneered. "I should have known that this was about you."

Dumbledore sighed warily. Wondering if those two will ever get along. "Gentlemen, if you would please act like adults for once."

Both 'Gentlemen' dared to blush.

"Now Severus if you would be so kind to explain how you can help Remus."

Snape scowled but he answered. "This" He held op a goblet with some vile looking substance in it that he showed to Lupin. "is the Wolfsbane Potion. You will need to take it two days before the full moon. When the moment is there to finally transform it will be considerably less painful and you will be in full control. Any questions before I return to indulge myself in more interesting matters?" He raised one eyebrow and was about to add a little of sarcasm, but a stern look from the Headmaster did the trick of shutting him up.

Remus sat there, wide eyed taking it all in what just had been said. Suddenly forcefully reminded by a cough from Snape which he was supposed to answer. "No, uhh…so far I have no questions. None at all." He assured them. Truth to be told, he knew almost everything concerning that potion since he heard about it. In fact, he was even thinking on brewing it himself despite his lack of talent for that branch of magic.

Snape, feeling that he no longer was needed left the office trough the fire in a swirl of robes.

"Remus, are you sure you don't have any questions?" Dumbledore asked slightly curious.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, I am quite sure I don't have any questions. I thought that I made that clear already." Seeing the raised eyebrow from the Headmaster, he explained. "I read all about it in a magazine and I did some research on my own." Like that would explain everything but the Headmaster didn't questioned him further on the matter. "Well… now that everything is done, I have a few questions regarding a certain student."

"Ah yes, you must be talking about Mr Potter. Am I correct?" Remus nodded slightly and he continued. "What I am about to say will no doubt shock you, but please understand that the Sorting Hat had its reasons for doing so."

A frown marred on his face, thinking of the possibility's in what House he could be. He figured out that Harry wasn't in Gryffindor. But what would no doubt shock him? Then it hit him.

"Harry was sorted in Slytherin, wasn't he?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes Remus he was, but like I said before, the Sorting hat had its reason's for doing so."

"James would be so disappointed." And he stormed out of the office to collect his thoughts and perhaps pay a visit to a certain Potions Master.

**------------**

"Lucius" He hissed dangerously. "Are you tempting me?"

"No. no.m-m-my Lord." Malfoy stuttered. He instantly kneeled before the man that held his life and kissed the hem of the school robes. Lord Voldemort took a sadistic pleasure in seeing Malfoy trembling in fear beneath him. And not to forget still kissing the hem of the robes.

"Enough, you fool" And he turned around to sit in the chair behind him. Lucius kept kneeling.

Seeing that Malfoy wanted to ask something, he made a small gesture with his hand.

"My Lord, how did you perform…this miracle?"

"Ah yes, you didn't know did you?" At seeing the affirmative nod he smiled lightly. But he did not answer. Should he tell him or not? Could he trust Malfoy with his current plan? Oh he knew that their was a traitor among his Death Eaters. But who? Only one way to find out. "Look at me" he commanded. Malfoy did so reluctantly. "Do you know who the traitor is?"

The question caught him by surprise. How should he know that? He had better things to do and most of the Death Eaters where currently in Azkaban. He averted his eyes a little to look at the ground instead of those red orbs gleaming with malice. But a hiss made him look up again. He quickly answered. Hoping that it would satisfy his Lord. "I don't know my Lord. But it could be Snape since he is working at Hogwarts. Or Karkarov, My Lord. He is currently Headmaster of Durmstrang."

"Snape is no traitor Lucius. You would do well to remember that. But I am not so sure about Karkarov. You shall contact him. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucius trembled under the withering gaze of his master but answered none the less. "Of course my Lord. I shall do as you say." Voldemort smiled eerily sending shivers down the spine of Lucius.

"Good, very good." And with a plop he was gone. Lucius cursed loudly and kicked the chair where Voldemort sat in just a moment ago. He cursed again when his foot started to throb.

"Damn it, I thought he was dead for good. By Salazar's balls how the hell did he came back!" He roared.

**------------**

Miles and miles away a young girl awoke screaming the lungs out of her body.

T.B.C

---

Next chapter: who knows?

ChaosDream

PS: I thank everyone for your wonderful reviews.big grin


End file.
